


Modern Longing

by trr_rr



Series: Modern Buddies [1]
Category: Buddy System 2, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boundaries, Breathplay, Developing Relationship, Dick Pics, First Meetings, Grindr, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, POV Alternating, Sexting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Yoga, rhink, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Over 2M+ daily active users in 192 countries. Chat, share photos, and meet up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw their first meeting in the Buddy System 2 trailer and I just had to write something romantic, sweet and very gay for them. I might make this a series of fics cos I mean come on, Link can't pass that up. <3

 

 

He looked so fine on his profile photo that Link made a decision right there on the porch. If he turned out to be a jerk, he would just excuse himself and Uber home, jerk off and limit their interactions to steamy sexts.

 

It was quite out of character for Link to agree to meet a man he had only spoken to through text messages. He just could not resist, what he had seen played on his mind and wouldn't let him forget.

 

He had sent a little flirty message at first.

 

_Hey, handsome. I'm local. How's your day going? :)_

 

Link used Grindr on rare occasion. It was so sleazy. He made a profile for himself when he got drunk after a party and could not bring himself to take it down. Occasional compliments drifted through his inbox that served to lift his mood.

 

This one particular man, though. _Rhett MC_ was his name, apparently. His photo was quite attractive, he sported a man bun, a woven woollen sweater and a pretty silk scarf. The thoughts that pulled through Link's brain when he looked at the man's thick beard made him blush. He had never had a bearded lover in his life, he wondered how it might feel against his skin.

 

The reply had been cocky, Rhett said thanks as though he was well aware of how handsome he appeared. Link did not immediately label him as a jerk, he had every right to be proud of that face in the photo.

 

Link thought about his own photo. His moustache was tidy and his glasses shone in the daylight that lit him from above. It was a good angle, Link thought it made him look handsome or interesting at least.

 

The photograph that followed Rhett's message was the most explicit Link had received.

 

There was bare skin and the waistband of some loose fit beige linen pants. Rhett had lifted his shirt to show off his hairy chest and taken a photo for Link to see.

 

Link pushed up his glasses and typed his reply: “ _Goodness.”_

 

Rhett laughed in his reply and told Link that he would be happy to share more if Link would send a photo in reply.

 

He had gulped and taken time to decide how much he should show. Of course he wanted to see more, just how much to give in response was a delicate guessing game.

 

Link had taken the hem of his t shirt into his mouth so that his belly and chest were exposed. He held his phone away from himself and raised one eyebrow to shoot his photo. He took a couple, just in case.

 

He sent the photo he thought caught him in the best light and secretly, the one he chose was the one that showed his body hair the best. Link liked men to know that he was quite furry. It always made him feel good to know that his body was masculine and attractive.

 

Link put his phone down when he got a photo of a hard cock in response.

 

He found himself flushed and ecstatic, sat in his armchair with his face in his hands. What was he doing? It was crazy, this was not like him at all.

 

But when he lifted his phone again and peeked at the photo, a photo just for him, his eyes went wide. He did not have a wide frame of reference but that had to be the largest penis he had ever seen.

 

Rhett's profile said he was very tall and his hands looked large around the coffee cup in his profile photo but good lord above the way his fingers framed his erection made it look huge.

 

There was no way Link would send a photo like that, with anyone, let alone a stranger. He apologized and explained that he was not used to this modern way of communication via photos like _that._

 

To Link's delight, Rhett said he was sorry. He said he would not have sent it if he had known Link was not into sending nudes. He asked Link if he might meet him for a coffee instead and Link could not bring himself to reply. All he could think of was the photo above their conversation.

 

It really was large. It was hard to concentrate on Rhett's offer for a date.

 

_Can we meet at your house? I get nervous in public places._

 

Meeting a stranger for casual sex was dangerous. Link had tried to avoid that type of encounter but why else would he have downloaded the app? He might as well use it for its intended purpose. He was sick of reserving himself. Who was he waiting for? He was horny and lonely and he wanted to have sex with a handsome stranger who apparently had a very large and lovely dick.

 

Rhett was, of course, more than happy for Link to come over and _“hang out”_ for a while to _“see what would happen.”_

 

Link felt butterflies flicker in his belly.

 

He found himself at Rhett's door before he could realize how nervous he really was.

 

Rhett opened the door and Link smiled. He was _so_ tall. Not just tall by regular standards, tall like a tree. Taller than Link had imagined.

 

The air inside Rhett's home drifted out and Link could smell incense. He looked clean, for Link that was a huge check against his name. He was wearing the same beige pants and soft pink shirt he had worn in the photos.

 

“Hi. You must be Link.” Rhett's smile was warm and there was a tease in his eyes.

 

Link felt quite lost, out of his element, in the hands of a stranger.

 

“And you're Rhett.” Link nodded.

 

Rhett's eyes focussed on him and did not move from his own. The wriggle in Link's belly halted and something heavy clicked into place. Anchored to Rhett's porch, Link let this stranger guide the way.

 

“You wanna come in?” Rhett stepped aside and let his gaze sweep over Link's body.

 

“Yeah. Um, I'm a little out of my depth, here.”

 

“I can tell.” Rhett chuckled. “Don't worry. We can just have tea and chat, man. There's no pressure. Sorry I sent you that photo without asking. Usually, well, guys like it.”

 

“Hm.” Link nodded as he was guided into an airy kitchen and guided to sit at the counter on a shabby re-purposed wooden stool. “Tea?”

 

“I don't do coffee.” Rhett pressed his lips together. “That ok?”

 

“Yes, sure, yeah.” Link smiled. He felt very out of place. This man was clearly some kind of hippy or new-age type. Link himself was a conservative person. He was open minded but when Rhett put loose leaves into a teapot of boiled water he considered just admitting that this wasn't going to work.

 

“You tried green tea before, Link? It is Link, right? That's an unusual name.”

 

“Yeah, I've had it. My name's Lincoln. Well, my real first name is Charles but I like Link.”

 

“Oh, coolest president by far.” Rhett smirked as he poured out two cups of tea.

 

Link sipped his drink and wrinkled his nose.

 

“Not a fan?” Rhett laughed.

 

“It tastes like seafood. Sorry. Thanks.”

 

“So you don't do this often. Why don't you tell me about that.”

 

“Well.” Link pushed up his perspex framed glasses. He had worn them because they made him feel cool. “I'm middle aged. I'm single and I'm not very adventurous. I don't like to put myself into bad situations.”

 

“I hear that.”

 

“Uh.” Link continued. “I've had a few boy, boyfriends and long term relationships and well, I just figured I'm a fully gown man. It's about time I enjoyed my single life. So. Here I am. In a strange man's house, a man who's sent me a photo of his erection and made me tea.”

 

Rhett put down his cup on the counter and sat on the stool next to Link.

 

“You're not comfortable with casual sex?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Then why are you looking for it?”

 

“Its the done thing, now. There's a whole dating app for it. I'm a gay, well I'm bisexual but, I'm a queer man and I've never explored what's out there and I don't want to wait till I'm too old to enjoy myself.”

 

“That's pretty sad, Link.” Rhett sighed. He looked into Link's eyes and let his hand slide towards Link's own on the counter. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Um.” Link pushed up his glasses again. “I guess. I mean, If you want to. I'm not really very good with reading signals so if you've been hinting at that this whole time I'm sorry.”

 

Rhett shut Link's babbling up with a very soft and patient kiss. Their knees touched, their hands slid together and Link sucked in a breath. They were easy, careful not to upset each other. Hesitant to be too rough or too sloppy at first. Just a delicate, sweet kiss as a toe in the water.

 

Link's gut fluttered back to life.

 

“Oh.” Link laughed. “That was nice.”

 

“Mmh.” Rhett's palm caressed Link's thigh.

 

“I like kissing.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Ooh.” Link looked down and away where their hands touched on the counter top.

 

“Haven't kissed a guy with facial hair since I grew my beard.” Rhett stroked his beard and smoothed down his moustache.

 

“Me neither. I mean, I haven't kissed a man with a beard. Haven't done anything like that with a man with a beard, actually.” Link smiled and willed away his ridiculous blush.

 

“You seem like a sweet guy, Link. I'd like to spend some time with you.”

 

“Yeah?” Link could feel himself sweat.

 

“Mhm. We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. I won't push you into doing anything you find too intense. I just like to have fun.” Rhett shrugged. “I'd like to kiss you again, Link? Would that be ok?”

 

Link felt Rhett's warm palm stroke up his thigh again. It moved to the inside of his leg and he encouraged Rhett's hand to keep stroking with his own.

 

“Yeah. Kiss me again, Rhett.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett tries not to come on too strong with his new buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur comments made me write another chapter thanks guys this is so fun to write! <3

 

 

Kissing Link had been wonderful. Rhett felt lifted and airy when Link decided to leave. Rhett didn't push him or beg him to stay, just agreed that they had talked enough and let Link know he would be happy to meet up again some time soon.

 

Rhett avoided messaging Link first. Not to play a game, just to let Link decide if he would like to talk more. These things take time and a slow easy approach is always the best.

 

Link text him when he had gotten home. Rhett felt his ego inflate and had to breathe a few times to remind himself that craving validation from men off of dating apps was not good food for the soul.

 

_I'm an IT consultant. What bout you?_

 

Link's sweet face in his profile photo was blinked up at him as the message came through. Rhett was sure Link had no idea how cute he was. His round frameless glasses, his ridiculous moustache and his sinful tight jeans were such a package when thrown together. Rhett wanted to grip his tiny waist and haul him over the kitchen counter.

 

The guy was obviously in need to a good lay. Not that Rhett would impose his own needs on another man but Jesus Christ, the nerdy neurotic types always got him going.

 

_I'm a yoga instructor. Self employed. I also teach workshops and hold lessons for other people to learn how to teach their own classes. It's making good money. I'm happy._

 

That would work. Wouldn't it? Rhett read it through a few times as he sipped more tea. The message was not too self aggrandizing and it let Link know that Rhett was _flexible_.

 

_That sounds very fulfilling. I had a good time today. Thanks for being so nice to me, lots of guys would probably be disappointed that I didn't want to go further. Sorry if I seemed uptight._

 

Rhett felt his heart tug. He wondered what some jerk-ass bastard could have done to this poor guy to make him so jittery about sex.

 

Time to turn up the charm for this handsome little wall flower.

 

Rhett wrote and then rewrote about Link's soft lips, his blue eyes and his dark hair. He deleted it all and started over. It was a little risky and pretty wordy but it got the point across:

 

_You know, I wasn't expecting anything from you but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't like to see you again, Link. You seemed so polite and respectful, that's a rare quality in such a cute guy. The few times I've met men this way, they just bust through the door, take what they came for and scramble. Having a conversation with you was actually very refreshing. Its a compliment that you would want to spend the time to get to know me. So thanks for that._

 

There was more of a wait between his reply and Link's response this time.

 

_Oh. Well. I would like to meet again for sure..._

 

Rhett smirked and nodded to himself while he read.

 

_...and, if I'm super honest, your photos are still here on my phone from before and you certainly look gorgeous. I would be interested in having sex with you. Maybe not right away but if I can trust you to take it easy I would like to get close to you. [blushing emoji]_

 

Rhett span around on his swivel stool with his phone in his hands. This first part always excited him. It was easy to enjoy any interaction with a person you knew nothing about. Nothing but his cute innocent smile and his dumb 70s porno facial hair.

 

The next time they met, Rhett made sure that he would be doing some poses before Link arrived. He did not want to show off but Link's compliments about his body made him feel so good.

 

“Just a second!” Rhett called. He grabbed a towel and tread bare foot across the wooden floor to answer the door.

 

“Hey, Link.” Rhett smiled and stepped aside. He rubbed the back of his neck with the towel. “Sorry, I was just doing some poses, back's been a little stiff the past few days, how's it going?”

 

Link's eyes drifted down and stuck on Rhett's bare chest. Then they fell further to the waistband of his shorts and lower.

 

Rhett felt himself beam like the sun.

 

“Yeah.” link replied as he cleared his throat and came inside.

 

“Nice shorts, man.” Rhett watched Link's ass as he walked to the kitchen. Why did his clothes all have to be so tight and dorky. “You want a beer?”

 

“No thanks.” Link sat at the counter and fiddled with a leafy green plant that grew in an old bean can.

 

“You sure?” Rhett pulled his own bottle from the fridge. “It's brewed by my buddy at the farmer's market. 's organic.”

 

“Nah.” Link shook his head.

 

“You nervous? I told you, I'm not gonna pressure you, Link. Let's just be buddies until we decide we want more.” Rhett opened his bottle, dropped the top in the recycling and took a good swig.

 

“I've been thinking.” Link's voice drifted around the kitchen to Rhett's ears like a warm and welcome breeze.

 

“You have?” Rhett wiped his mouth and rested his hands on the counter top. He squinted at Link as he spoke. “About what?”

 

“About you.” Link kept his eyes on the plant, on the counter, on anything but Rhett. “About you and me.”

 

“What have you been thinking about you and me, Link?”

 

Link's smile was so coy Rhett had to lean in closer. He saw a blush rise high on Link's cheeks.

 

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “Just been thinking.” His eyes flicked up to Rhett's and they were full of heat and mischief. “How we might be, together.”

 

Rhett had only known Link a few days and already he seemed bent on making him suffer in the most wonderful way. Rhett just knew this man was going to be big trouble.

 

“Together?” Rhett echoed as blood rushed away from his brain. “Hm?”

 

“I mean, in bed, Rhett. You said last time that you like to have fun and I just started to wonder what kind of fun you like to have.”

 

Rhett came around to Link's side of the counter. He sat down on his stool on the right and leaned in close but not too close.

 

“Hm.” Rhett stroked his beard. “So you're asking me what I'm into. Right?”

 

“Yeah. I guess I am.” Link pushed up his glasses.

 

Adorable.

 

But this was perhaps a trick question. Was he supposed to tell the truth or was he supposed to tell Link whatever it was that he wanted to hear?

 

“Well, I'm a yoga guy, as you know, so honestly I like it slow and lazy. I mean, I enjoy a good roll around as much as the next but I suppose it all depends on the partner I'm with. It's all about the vibe. I'm much more interested in my partner's pleasure than my own most of the time, if we're talking about penetration. ”

 

Nailed it.

 

“Oh.” Link seemed like he didn't know what to do with the information. In fact, the look on his face told Rhett that Link's mind had malfunctioned in some way. “Ok.”

 

“How about you, Link? I know you wanna take it slow and easy but what is it that you'd be looking for? Physically speaking?” Rhett tipped his bottle up and took a healthy sip.

 

“Uuuh.” Link's eyes tracked the movement of Rhett's lips around the bottle. “I just, haven't explored that much, with sex, really. I had a boyfriend who was really into holding me down. I like that, being kinda man handled is fun. Like wrestling.”

 

“Nice.” Rhett murmured.

 

“But yeah, I guess I'm looking for someone who would want to explore with me, a little. Nothing too hardcore or weird. I'm not a pervert. I just, I wanna try a few things.”

 

“Hey, no judgement here. I'm fully open and ready to indulge any whims you have, Link.”

 

“I've never tried, like. Well, actually, I might be assuming 'cos of your lifestyle.” Link nudged his glasses up again.

 

“Go on. I won't be offended.” Rhett allowed.

 

“Well. All that, kinda, tantric sex stuff. I dunno if you subscribe to any kind of stuff like that but I could be interested in finding out about it.”

 

Rhett smiled and fiddled with his bun a little. This was his time to shine.

 

“Tantric sex is some of the best sex I have ever had.” Rhett crossed one leg over the other and lowered his voice. “I dated a woman when I was younger, she was older than me and we got really into the whole scene. We had a special room for it and we'd do the whole candles and flowers bit. Very sexy. Really good for your health, to.”

 

Link gulped and Rhett could see his eyes lose focus.

 

“You think you'd wanna try that, that kind of thing with someone like me?”

 

“Oh, yeah, Link. I'd really enjoy doing anything that sensual with you.”

 

Link let out a shuddered breath and Rhett felt his blood heat up in response.

 

“It's so intimate. I love to watch a man unfold like that. Letting go of all your worry and allowing someone to take care of your body is so good for you. It's really special, I'd feel honoured to be the one who helped you let go like that. All folded up together, feeling each other's skin and really listening and seeing what your partner is feeling deep inside. It's an experience.”

 

Link hung on Rhett's every word. When Rhett stopped, he seemed to come back to himself.

 

“I've never even tried yoga.” Link sighed. “Maybe new-age sex is a step too far for me.”

 

“This stuff is for everyone. That's the whole point. If you have a body and an open mind you already have everything you need to start feeling better than you ever have before.” Rhett chuckled and pulled away to drink more beer. “But I'm biased. Look at me. Look at my home. I have fricking rugs and ottomans and velvet cushions all over my house. I'm a man who requires good vibes, Link. When it comes down to it, we can do anything you want.”

 

“I'll think about it.” Link smiled and squeezed Rhett's hand. “I was just passing, really, Rhett. I think I wanna go, now.”

 

“Oh. Cool. Yeah, that's fine.”

 

“Thanks for having me over again. I'm, I'm really enjoying getting to know you.”

 

Rhett rubbed the back of his neck and bare chest with the towel. He walked Link to the door and to Rhett's delight, Link lingered.

 

“I'll be thinking about you.” Link bit his bottom lip and swayed, blue eyes set on Rhett's own, hands set deep in his pockets.

 

“Oh, really?” Rhett leaned against the door frame. “Well.” He leaned in and softly tucked a finger under Link's chin to tilt up his face. “I better give you something nice to think about, hm?”

 

Rhett let his eyes fall closed as he touched his lips to Link's. His hand stroked softly down Link's neck and chest to his waist, God he'd wanted to get his hands on Links body since he'd first seen his photos on his profile.

 

He squeezed and the little groaned moan Link let out into Rhett's mouth was breathy and ridiculously arousing. Rhett drew Link in tight to his body. Link's tongue braved a push against Rhett's lips and Rhett's hand stroked down to Link's lower back as he opened his mouth to let Link explore as much as he would like.

 

Ridiculous, really. Rhett could not believe how much he got out of just kissing this cautious man but the soft wet tongue that stroked over his own told him it was all worth it.

 

Link rested his hands on Rhett's chest to pull away, he still allowed Rhett to hold him close. Their eyes still half lidded and their heads still dizzy from just a kiss.

 

“You gotta' go? Really?” Rhett whispered.

 

“Yeah, Rhett. I gotta' go.”

 

Rhett sighed and nodded. He patted Link's behind playfully and let his head fall to the door frame as he watched Link go. His little ass in his shorts so cute it was torture.

 

Rhett was in big trouble, for sure.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is never going to get any work done ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switch back to Link pov. <3 You are all so sweet to me <3

 

 

Link had probably masturbated more than he ever had in just the few days since he had spoken to Rhett. His mind would slip back to their kisses while he worked at the office. A few times he had taken his phone from his pocket, brought up Rhett's picture and just stared at it with a smile on his face for about five minutes.

 

Caught up in the excitement of a new found lover, Link let his body tell him what he needed. He listened to himself, reclined back in his desk chair. He heard himself want Rhett, right then, inside his very bones.

 

_Hey, Rhett! How's your day going?_

 

He had waited a day, Link felt that more than enough time had passed for him to contact Rhett again without looking desperate. He hoped it was ok to just message him out of the blue.

 

It took some time for Rhett to reply.

 

_**Sorry, couldn't answer, was teaching a class. Its great weather out, had to take advantage of it and hold the lesson outdoors. I'm feeling great, Link. How are you?** _

 

The sun shone down bright when Link looked out the window. People passed by on the street below his office and everything was as it always was.

 

_That sounds wonderful. I'm good. At the office. Sure am bored._

 

_**Hmm, so you thought you'd take out your phone while you're on the clock and get a little cute with your new prospect, hm?** _

 

_What?!_

 

_**I'm kidding, Link! I love that you didn't wait too long to get back to me.** _

 

How did this guy just get right into Link's affections?

 

_**I've been thinking about you.** _

 

Gosh. Link blushed. He put his phone down and typed a few values into a spreadsheet. He lifted his phone again and typed. His eyes scanned back over Rhett's messages again and again.

 

_Oh. Really? Anything you'd like to share with me?_

 

_**Probably a little tame but I was thinking how nice it was to hold you when I kissed you goodbye.** _

 

If he passed out at work, Link wondered how long it would take someone to notice and come to his aid. The office was empty.

 

_Yeah. I thought about that, too. You're so tall and your hands are so big and warm..._

 

Link chuckled to himself. He shook his head and then continued.

 

_...couldn't stop thinking about them._

 

_**When?** _

 

_When I left your place._

 

_**Almost killed me to let you go, Link. Never had a guy who made me wait, before. Gosh, it feels good to talk to you. I don't know you at all but I want you to be around. You've kind of got under my skin so quick. And telling me you wanna explore all kindsa slow and intimate stuff with me? Such a tease.** _

 

_It's not teasing if I really mean to go through with it. And I do, Rhett. I really appreciate you sticking around for me._

 

Link sighed. Knowing such a handsome man longed for him, even just his body, gratified Link in a way he did not know he needed to be gratified.

 

_**I know you don't like dick pics (again, I apologize) but I really wanna tell you that I'm at home in my chair and I'm thinking about you. I'll just leave it at that.** _

 

Mind all a flutter, Link took a gulp of his now cold coffee and straightened up in his seat. He knew what that meant. He knew what Rhett had suggested. He was being very gracious about it.

 

Link tried so hard to reserve his intimacies, to let Rhett know too much about him would be a mistake. Trust was earned and Link did not want to give himself away so urgently.

 

The clock on Link's computer read 17:48. Maybe he didn't need to stay late tonight. Maybe he could take his coat from the hook and pull his bag over his head. Perhaps it was ok for him to be getting into his car and driving home.

 

The front door was opened and Link was sat in his living room before he realized he had decided to go home. He had been in a daze for the entire drive. Anything could have happened. All Link had thought about was Rhett.

 

_I'm home._

 

_**Hi.** _

 

_Are you still thinking about me?_

 

_**Yes.** _

 

_Does it feel good?_

 

_**God, yes.** _

 

_Will you tell me about it?_

 

_**How much do you wanna know, Link?** _

 

_I wanna know what picture you have of me in your head?_

 

Goosebumps raised on Link's skin. He was hot and cold all over. His blood rushed from one place to another and back again.

 

_**It's hard not to think about your body. You're 6ft tall but you look so petite and tight waisted and the way you hold yourself is so hesitant and gorgeous. Like you're afraid of letting too much get away. But I saw everything you wanted. Your eyes are so expressive.** _

 

_[blushing emoji]_

 

_**I've been wondering what you look like under those tight clothes you wear. I bet you're lovely. Bet you'd feel so good pressed against me.** _

 

Link shuddered.

 

_**You like my hands, huh?** _

 

_Yes. They're very distracting when I've been trying to talk to you. They look strong._

 

_**I play guitar, so they get used a fair amount. Maybe that's what you're seeing.** _

 

Was this sexting? If Link didn't have his dick out, did it mean they were just chatting over an app? He was pretty sure the hardness in his pants meant he was getting off on what they were talking about. So much vibrancy shot between Link's fingers on the screen and Rhett's responses he felt blinded. The search for a line to draw in the sand was futile.

 

Their conversation was a river and Link felt it overflow.

 

Link knew what he wanted, for once.

 

_Can I ask some more about tantric sex? It was so nice to hear you talk about it. Maybe it was your voice, its deep and sweet but I'm guessing it was probably the subject that got me so curious._

 

_**Do you watch porn?** _

 

_Not really._

 

_**Well, there's some very informative videos on the web but if you're not comfortable with that, I guess I'll just have to tell you what I'd like to do with you. Not just slow and measured sex. May I?** _

 

_Please._

 

Deep breaths and a hand on his thigh, Link waited for Rhett's next message.

 

_**There's a lot I'd like to do with you, Link. You've got such a sweet mouth. I can't focus on much when you're talking to me. Your lips are so soft.** _

 

_I use a lot of lip balm._

 

_**Oh, that explains it.** _

 

_:)_

 

_**I'd be a liar if I said I didn't wanna drag you into my lap and caress you...** _

 

Link sighed.

 

_**...with these hands that you like so much.** _

 

That was enough to have Link scoot his ass up off the chair so he could pull down his work slacks. His cock was hard and it was because of Rhett. Rhett had him worked up so bad, Link felt himself almost burst as he imagined large hands stroke up and down his body.

 

_**I wanna lay you out naked on my bed and touch you. Maybe it's cos you got me waiting but I wanna bring you flowers and feed you sweet stuff from my fingers. The whole corny bit that couples do in the movies. Thinking about wooing you like some pretty little thing.** _

 

_I like sweet stuff._

 

_**Me too. I'm not going to be so gentle when I get you in my bed, Link. I won't hurt you, but I'm going to make you feel me.** _

 

A purred moan bubbled up out of Link's throat as he sat in the quiet seclusion of his lounge.

 

_Gosh, Rhett._

 

_**I want to show you so many things. Want to be with you and wrap you up in my arms. I'll make love with you so achingly when you let me but I really can't stand this time between us. I know why you're putting a hold on sex and that you want to explore but it's killing me a little.** _

 

Did Rhett say _**make love**_? Wow, Link really did have Rhett in a state. How wonderful.

 

_You don't like it?_

 

_**I do. I've never ached for a guy I knew for four days. I'm in a weird place. Its tough. But it feels good.** _

 

_I'm there with you. Looking at those photos you sent me, gosh, Rhett. I'm going to have to take a day or two to get ready for you. I've never had such a well endowed lover._

 

Link let the phone rest on the arm of his chair and hid his face in a big fluffy cushion. He could not believe what he was saying. He had never really done sex over the phone before and it felt so naughty to let himself talk like that.

 

What an tender thing to talk about with a man he had only just come to know. His phone buzzed and he tugged his erection a few times through his briefs.

 

Should he make Rhett wait for a reply? Why was he so nervous to look at the response? He felt like he had taken a risk, it was just a few words but it meant so much to him.

 

Rhett reminded him of the all the love he kept inside. He had a lot to give and the surprises that Rhett had given him so far made him sparkle and come back to life after he had languished so long on the shelf.

 

_**I'd enjoy helping you get ready for me.** **These hands are good for more than just playing guitar, Link. I really like the build up. I'd want to watch your face and talk you through it. Feel you arch against me and hold you down, make you feel the stretch of your own fingers. Then mine.**_

 

All the blood in Link's veins gushed delightfully down through his groin and burned in his thighs. His belly flipped over and he almost felt queasy from the rush.

 

_I'm gonna confess that I'm touching myself. Sorry, if that's not ok with you but you should know._

 

_**Very ok.** _

 

There was no way to hide from the fact that they were full blown sexting. Link squeezed his cock again and drew a damp spot into his underwear. He yanked himself free, out into the still air and stroked. He imagined so many things but thinking of Rhett's fingers in his body, making room inside, encouraging him was so sensual, too raw and visceral to envisage. Link groaned. His pleasured fantasy almost hurt.

 

_**I know you won't, and I wouldn't ask, but seeing you touch yourself in even a photo would make me cum right now. I've been hard since you told me my hands were big and warm.** _

 

_Woah._

 

_**Breathing deep and yoga practice really helps. Can stay hard for a while but, God if I had you against me, rubbing up on me like I want you. Just resting against me and breathing, letting me hold you. Link, I'm so close.** _

 

_Oh, gosh. I wanna cum too._

 

It was so bad. Link promised himself he would wait. He wanted to listen to his body and take things slow but his body was telling him to give in.

 

_**I wanna take you apart. I want to see what you have inside you. I'd stay awake for you, not give up pleasuring you till you told me you couldn't take it any more. I want to feel every part of you, break you down and let you release everything you're holding from me.** _

 

Link crumbled into himself and typed one handed, eyes squinted at the screen.

 

_Rhett, you're so good at this, gonna make me cum._

 

The phone dropped to the chair and Link stuffed one hand against his mouth, he felt the sweat gathered on his moustache. He rocked his pelvis and felt his trousers pull tight across his thighs. The catch of friction from his fingertips against the head of his cock set him off. Red faced, Link burned and jerked through his orgasm.

 

He imagined Rhett, well of course he did but that was not what brought him off. It was Link, himself, the activity and the urgency with which he had rushed home with a single minded need to cum that brewed in his blood and boiled over so overwhelming. Cumming to the thought of himself letting go, giving in, indulgence and intimacy all rolled and kneaded together in a wonderful mess.

 

His glasses were askew and he felt close to nodding off when his phone buzzed back to life.

 

_**Just ruined my shirt. Worth it.** _

 

_Can't believe I just did that. Sorry I didn't wanna send you a photo._

 

_**Stop apologizing, Link. I'm having such a good time with you. Like I said. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Wish I could give you another kiss goodbye.** _

 

_Or a kiss goodnight?_

 

_**Yeah, Link, or a kiss goodnight.** _

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet sweet sweet sweet boys have another little get together at Rhett's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, guys, I love this fandom you all are so supportive. If you leave a comment you will be blessed with glad tidings for at least a week.<3

 

 

“Is that a flower in your hair?” Link asked when Rhett met him at his door for the third time.

 

“Maybe.” Rhett chuckled and leaned in to kiss Link on the cheek.

 

Link let him.

 

“Come in.”

 

“I uh, I brought wine. I don't really drink wine but I just thought people, you know, like to loosen up when they're _having someone over._ ” Link made a comically demure face and matched his accent to that of a well do to lady.

 

“I uh, I don't drink that much when I have someone over.” Rhett shrugged. “But I do like red wine. Thanks, Link.”

 

Rhett took the bottle and looked at the label. He put it down on the kitchen counter.

 

“Wanna sit in the lounge?” Rhett asked.

 

He popped a grape in his mouth from the fruit bowl and smiled through chewing as Link pushed his glasses up his nose.

 

Rhett enjoyed Link's little twitches. Again Link had chosen to wear a simple blue polo shirt and beige pants. He dressed like a school teacher most of the time. Rhett had no clue he could find that attractive. He decided it was the body underneath that drew his eye.

 

“Yeah. Ok.” Link smiled, unsure of himself.

 

“I've got an old record player.” Rhett called back in sing-song as he made his way to the living room, wooden fruit bowl in his hands.

 

“Oh, really?” Link perked up.

 

“Mmh.”

 

Rhett's living room was cool. He would not toot his own horn but there were a lot of horns in the room. An antique stuffed antelope head hung on the wall. It was ethically sourced, he had been assured. There were African ceremonial mask placed on white washed walls and something that he called a rain stick but could not remember the real name for, rested against the side of his bookshelf.

 

There was a rattan rug on the floor. The window at the end of the room let in bright evening light and made the space lovely for any type of reading or music listening he ever cared to indulge in. The coffee table in the centre of the room was made of reclaimed wood and the sofa was soft leather with little interesting woven cushions with tassels in velvet and patchwork and fleece.

 

It took a lot of effort to make his home look so effortlessly worldly. He liked people to know that he was a well travelled man.

 

Link made eye contact with the antelope head and Rhett laughed.

 

“What music are you into, Link?” Rhett set the fruit bowl down on the table and flicked through his collection of records on the book shelf.

 

“Um. If I'm honest, top forty stuff that gets played on the radio is enough for me.” Link winced. “You seem like you're into some interesting bands.”

 

“Ha. Well, I'm not a fan of the current hits, let's just say that.” Rhett brought down a compilation album, some easy jazz and blues.

 

“Oh.” Link replied.

 

“I'm not judging you, its just a preference.”

 

“What are you gonna play?”

 

“Jazz.” Rhett placed the record down gently on the player. It stood on the credenza across from the sofa.

 

“Never really listened to much jazz.” Link sat on the sofa with his legs drawn together, palms flat on his knees.

 

“Now's your chance.” Rhett smirked.

 

He lowered the arm and let the record crackle to life. The slow easy strings, flutes and voice that drifted up around them put Rhett at ease. He was not nervous to have Link there, he was over eager.

 

Rhett sat down next to Link on the sofa and leaned back, one arm stretched to rest across the back. He brought the fruit bowl with him and popped more grapes in his mouth.

 

“Hm.” Link leaned back with Rhett into the sofa cushions to listen. “Sounds cool.”

 

“Grape?” Rhett offered the bowl forward and Link nodded as he took it.

 

They were red grapes. Rhett had chosen them specifically for the purpose with which he had implemented them. He wanted to watch Link eat. He wanted to watch Link eat something sweet and ripe and healthy.

 

Link was oblivious to Rhett's stare. He plucked one and then another from the woody stems in the bowl and took them into his mouth. Rhett stroked his beard.

 

“Good?” Rhett asked.

 

“Mmh,” Link nodded as he chewed.

 

“I can cook for you some time, if you like.” Rhett offered.

 

“Are you vegan?” Link asked around his mouthful of grapes.

 

“Ha, no.” Rhett chuckled. “Not yet but I can see why you'd think that.”

 

Link laughed and swallowed. Then there was just the music, soft and unimposing in the light filled space.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Rhett had one leg over the other, relaxed, laid back, at ease in his own home.

 

“Yeah.” Link did not move the fruit bowl from his lap. He did not lean in or touch Rhett in any way that suggested he was going to initiate.

 

Rhett took the initiative, he moved forward, no hesitation, planted a gentle kiss at the corner of Link's mouth. He pulled back and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, just to watch Link's reaction.

 

Link got the message. He turned his body towards Rhett, legs still together and polite in a stranger's home.

 

Rhett moved the fruit bowl back to the coffee table with one hand. He cupped the side of Link's face with the other hand and let his thumb stroke over his cheek. His skin was so smooth.

 

“Kiss me.” Link breathed, his eyes flickered closed.

 

Rhett saw Link give himself over. The contentment on his face as he tilted his head encouraged Rhett to do his thing.

 

He pressed his lips softly, gently, ever so gently against Link's own. Rhett tasted the sweetness of grapes and the warmth of Link's mouth. Then Link, like last time, pressed at Rhett's lips with the tip of his tongue.

 

Rhett's eyes rolled closed and he brought his other hand up to Link's jaw. Their tongues met and they were careful. No heated battle for control took place, just new and fresh interest rang between them in the moment.

 

Rhett parted them.

 

“Good?” Rhett asked.

 

“Mmn. Yeah. Don't stop kissing me.” Link's hand edged across to rest on Rhett's thigh.

 

Rhett held Link's head in his hands. There was no force, he did not guide Link's head to tilt, just followed his lead.

 

They fell, together, back against the sofa and Link huffed a chuckle into Rhett's mouth. He moved, to Rhett's delight, in an aborted undulating wave. His body matched the way his mouth met Rhett's own. On the approach, Link's chest swelled on an in-breath and as he let it go, his body relaxed and gave in for Rhett to reciprocate.

 

It was cute, it was unconscious and devastatingly sexy.

 

Link's hand made it's way up, it caressed Rhett's thigh, then his arm and shoulder. It ended up in his beard, Link stroked with the back of his hand.

 

Rhett laughed and held Link's curious fingers with his own.

 

“You like my beard?”

 

Link stroked and tickled and rubbed.

 

“Yeah. It's soft. It's nice to kiss.” Link's fingers rested over Rhett's lips. “You're a good kisser.”

 

“Thanks.” Rhett leaned in. He let Link pet and look at him as he darn well pleased. At that point, Rhett was happy for Link to play with him any which way. “I wanna be good for you.”

 

Link sighed. And it was not just a regular sigh, Rhett was sure of it. It was one of those _“damn I'm turned on and ready for more”_ sighs.

 

“Can we keep making out?” Rhett asked. “Can I lay you down on this sofa?”

 

Link shut his eyes and bit his lip. If Link was not ready for that, Rhett would be fine. He would be fine with it. He would have to be fine with it.

 

“I wanna.” Link opened his eyes. “Will you be good to me if I need to stop?”

 

“Oh, gosh, Link, of course. I want you. I really do. And I know you want me too but there's something else going on here. And you do a good job of letting me know that there's a difference between what your body is saying and what comes out of your mouth.”

 

Link shifted on the sofa. He leaned in, took Rhett's face into his palms as Rhett had done for him and pulled him slowly back down to rest over his body, sprawling out on the cushions below.

 

“I try to tell you one thing and then you just go and read my mind.” Link smiled into their next kiss.

 

Rhett's hands caught his weight as they moved, he held himself up with one hand on the couch and one on the back.

 

“Link.” Rhett moved so they could be comfortable. He propped one knee between Link's and tucked his other hand behind his head. His fingers rested gently against the bristled hair at his nape. “It feels good just to hear your voice and touch you. To look at you.”

 

Link leaned up and again, they kissed. Rhett had to tuck himself up so he could fit on the sofa, he hoped Link would excuse him, the position forced their crotches together. He did not want to give the wrong impression. Maybe he should let Link know. Was Link going to think there was pressure to get hard? Pressure to start humping like teens? Maybe Link was just going along with this and he was uncomfortable.

 

“Is this good?” Rhett asked, Link's hands were glued to his body. They were exploring his chest and his sides. His back and his neck.

 

“Gosh, yes.” Link panted. “Move against me. You can, if you like.”

 

Rhett let out a deep growl. Guys usually liked it when he did that and by Link's reaction, he was no different.

 

“Take off my shirt.”

 

Rhett's eyes got wide. He was getting a lot this time. He had not expected to move past a few sweet kisses but here he was, drawing Link's shirt up and off of his body.

 

He dropped it down to the floor and hid his face in Link's neck. He smelled perfect. Clean and masculine. And his body was small and neat. Rhett's hands searched across his skin and Link groaned wonderfully.

 

“Are you sensitive?” Rhett murmured into Link's ear.

 

“Yeah.” Link nodded. “I feel everything.”

 

Rhett kissed Link's neck and Link arched back, the column of his neck exposed and blotchy-flushed. He nosed up under his jaw, both hands stroking down Link's sides, holding him, securing him and trying to make him feel contained and safe.

 

That was all Rhett wanted, to make Link feel safe enough to let go with him.

 

“How about here?” Rhett stroked across Link's chest and rubbed carefully at his nipples. First one, then the other.

 

Strong jerks rocked Link's body from just the touch of Rhett's fingers against him. Rhett was overjoyed, Link was pretty incredible. They came together again for more kisses. Rhett drank from Link's lips and moved against him.

 

“What's your fantasy?”

 

Rhett was surprised again. Link's voice drifted into the soft music and Rhett thought for a moment before he answered.

 

“Your body.”

 

“Pff.” Link swatted at his arm. “Come on. I'm oblivious but I'm not an idiot.”

 

“Link. Can I kiss your body?”

 

Link's eyebrows shot up and he gulped.

 

Rhett ducked down and kissed slowly over one of Link's nipples. Link gripped the back of his head. He resisted the lure of Rhett's bun, Rhett knew how tempting it was to tug at it. A problem he had faced with some men when he was down into it, getting his hair pulled was fine but it took time to arrange his hair in a way that pleased him. Tugging was just fine, with his informed permission.

 

The little pink flower was untucked from his hair. Rhett had stashed it up there on a whim. He knew Link was going to come over, he wanted to feel soft and unimposing so he had snapped a little flower head from something pink and fresh in the garden and let his whimsical little heart dictate his fashion. As usual.

 

Link was very considerate in this regard. And quite vocal, in his pleasure, it seemed.

 

“Rhett, that's good. I like it.” Link's legs shuddered around him and Rhett chose that moment to let his tongue out, swipe it around and then suck at Link's hardened little pink nipple in his mouth.

 

Rhett looked up, Link's eyes were closed and his mouth was slack. He held the little flower to his nose but did not manage to take a sniff because Rhett sucked down again and let his tongue flick over and over to get more aborted bucks and shakes out of Link.

 

“Oh, my God! It feels so good.” He gulped. “I'm gonna, it's too much. Wait.”

 

Link pulled Rhett's head away and dropped the flower. He covered his own face with his hands.

 

“Hey, don't hide.” Rhett moved Link's hands away. “Lemme see you. I wanna see your face when I'm making you feel good.”

 

“Gosh, Rhett, you're pretty hard.”

 

Rhett readjusted how he was pressed down on Link. Yeah, he had a boner and yeah, he was getting pretty horny over the way Link was giving himself up.

 

“I want it to be like, like something else. I don't want this just because it's being offered.”

 

“You know I'll stop when you need to. If that's right now, then it's right now.”

 

“Darn, Rhett, I wanna say yes but we're not in a race.”

 

“Mmh.”

 

“Is there anything you wanna do?”

 

Rhett backed off. Link had hesitated and Rhett was not going to be the one to push him. He reached over, plucked an orange from the fruit bowl and settled down to lay over Link, easy and relaxed.

 

“If you wanna get into some tantric sessions, there's a slow unravel of what you want to show to someone.” Rhett felt Link's cock jerk against his hip, it gratified him but it did not mean a gosh darn thing without a green light. “ I'm pretty sure you'd adore it. It teaches you a lot. You've got my mind and my body whenever you want it, Link.”

 

He tore at the skin of the orange, peeled it far enough so that he could pull out a segment and held it to Link's lips.

 

Link looked sad. Just for a moment.

 

Then he opened his lips and took the fruit into his mouth.

 

“You feel all of your body at once, like all your parts are one.” Rhett smiled and ate a piece of orange himself. It was sweet and the juice refreshed him after their kisses. “I like that you're sensitive.”

 

Rhett rested the orange on the couch and let his head lay against Link's shoulder.

 

“Maybe too sensitive, huh.” Link laughed but he sounded disheartened.

 

“I'd let you fuck me right now, Link. I'd do anything you wanted. And waiting is something I'd gladly do for you.”

 

Link groaned beneath him. Rhett dared another kiss, the orange was a nice touch, their mouths came together easily and Link's tongue pushed into Rhett's mouth with more vigour than before.

 

“Are you greedy, Link?” Rhett asked.

 

“Greedy?” His eyes were soft and sleepy, they peered up at Rhett like clear pools, so inviting. Open and accepting of any light he could offer up.

 

“Your hands are all over me.” Rhett whispered into Link's mouth, they were so close.

 

Link looked down and noticed that he had one hand up the back of Rhett's shirt and the other down the back of his pants.

 

“Oh.” Link shocked himself. He laughed, Rhett might have called it a giggle. “Sorry. I didn't even realize.”

 

“I'm glad you like my body.” Rhett smiled. “You're more than welcome to touch me however you want to.”

 

“I can touch your ass?” Link squeezed his behind over his underwear and Rhett chuckled.

 

“Yeah, Link. You can touch my ass.” Rhett smirked and leaned down to nuzzle at Link's cheek.

 

Link pushed his glasses up and stroked over Rhett's beard again. Their kisses passed between them as a gentle tide. The rush cooled off and they settled, in the cool of the room, with jazz music in the air and pieces of orange shared between their lips.

 

“There's a lot going on.” Link brushed at his moustache. “In here.” Link tapped his temple. “And I'm, I dunno, I'm over my last relationship, not hung up on anything bad just, still not ready. Making out is fine”

 

“I love kissing, Link. I could lay here and kiss you for hours.” Rhett traced a few freckles on Link's very interesting looking shoulders.

 

Then he took a chance. He could wait. He could wait however long Link wanted but he could not wait to ask what was perched on his lips.

 

“It's getting dark.” Rhett kept his eyes on Link's as he asked. “Do you wanna stay?”

 

Link took a breath as he decided. Rhett already knew the answer.

 

“I think I need to go home. I've thought about it. Thought about staying over. I wanna talk to you but if I stay, now, I know what's gonna happen and I can't.”

 

Rhett wanted to give it to Link in a way he had never wanted to fuck another man before.

 

“I will. We will. You know I want to. I swear, Rhett. I just, if I'm gonna give you what I wanna give you, I need to prepare.” Link blushed. “And not just my ass.” He laughed, light and breezy.

 

It was not just that he had to wait, it was the respect and time and bonding that they were doing. It was odd, Link was not a regular Grindr conquest. He was not a guy Rhett might meet at a bar. He was something he had never come across in his life before, a queer man who wanted to be close to him in the light of day and keep knowing him the next day and the next. It almost scared him when he thought about what that meant.

 

He had only known Link for about a week and already, he was resonating with something inside him. Willing to wait. Listening to him reason away his excuses and instantly forgiving him because time spent together was a gift in itself. A treat every time.

 

Who would ask that of him? Who would come over for sex, not put out and then eight days later, without having even taken their pants off, come over again just for sweet kisses and a promise?

 

Link would. And Rhett knew it wasn't just a waste of time.

 

“I'm going to move you into another dimension when you finally let me get into you, Link.” Rhett muffled into Link's neck. He nipped and sucked at his skin and held his arms around Link's body as he laughed and struggled and played at fighting Rhett off. “Come 'ere.”

 

Rhett hauled them both back upright. This was a sneaky move and Rhett let his smug smirk show on his face as Link ended up straddled across Rhett's lap. Shirt off, hair a mess, face and chest all pink and warm.

 

The orange and its peel had fallen to the floor, open and eaten and sweet smelling.

 

“I wanna get close to you, Rhett. Is that ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Rhett stroked his hands down Link's back and reached across to offer him his shirt. “I got no plans.” His hands caressed up Link's spine and settled threaded into his thick dark hair. “Not going anywhere.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still No Nut November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys. I really do.

 

 

Link passed the oranges at the grocery store on Tuesday.

 

He got a message from Rhett on Thursday. He was invited to stay the night, no pressure. Just a Friday night.

 

Link showered harder than he had in a long time. He laughed about it as he stepped out to catch his Uber.

 

“You brought a bag.” Rhett commented as Link dropped it by the door.

 

“Yeah. I've got my toothbrush and pjs and, you know, things.”

 

Link had lubricant and condoms stashed down in the bottom of his weekend bag. He pushed the thought right to the very back of his skull.

 

“You already ate?” Rhett did finger guns and Link felt unusual.

 

“I had dinner before I left.” Link pushed up his glasses.

 

“Nothing too heavy?”

 

“Hm?”

 

They moved through Rhett's house to the kitchen. Rhett had his silky sleeves rolled up to the forearm. He was half way through a mango, it seemed. His soft peach shirt hung on his body and moved in waves, suggestive of bed sheets.

 

“You like mango?” Rhett chewed on a piece. “It's ripe, just at that nice perfect point. Its like butter, its my favourite.”

 

“I'm not a fan.”

 

“You ok?”

 

“Rhett. Are you seeing anyone, right now?” Link had no idea he was going to ask that. He had been oblivious to his own thoughts on the subject.

 

The question was not an ambush, Link had not meant to spring it on him but he had no idea when one was supposed to bring up the issue. He had not been present at his minds own rehearsal of the conversation.

 

Rhett coughed, held in a splutter. Link thought he retained his dignity well as he chewed and swallowed. Mango was soft. He would be fine.

 

He wiped his mouth and beard with a napkin and balled it up in one confident hand.

 

“What's the issue?”

 

Link's heart was not ready to sink.

 

Yet.

 

“I wanna know if you, you're seeing any other men. Or women, I mean anyone.” Link rested one hand on the counter, the other he reserved in his pocket.

 

“I'm not having unprotected sex, if that's what you're worried about.”

 

“I'm not worried.”

 

“That's good. Good, Link.”

 

“So?”

 

“Hm.”

 

Link pressed on.

 

“I don't wanna trespass, Rhett. If you're involved with other people, that's fine and I'm ok with it. I'd just like to know.”

 

Juice was licked from pensive lips, Rhett's stood and turned. He dumped his plate in the sink and walked away.

 

“There's no one else.”

 

Link was left in the kitchen, at a loss, empty, geared up for an argument that had never crested or even threatened to lap at his shore.

 

He followed, out through the kitchen doorway. He passed the lounge and small bathroom that Link realized he had not gotten to use yet.

 

Lit by lamps inside, Link could see Rhett's shadow move through the little gap under the door. The door to the bedroom.

 

Rhett's bedroom.

 

The hall was dark, the sun had set, Link had left his own home after eight pm.

 

“Was that too much for me to ask?” Link spoke into the door and gave an aborted knock as he pushed it open.

 

The bed was large, of course, Rhett was the longest man Link had ever spent time with. Much less ornate than the other rooms, Rhett's bedroom was calm and still. No stuffed and mounted animals, no books, no plants or hanging chimes like the one Link had spotted on the porch.

 

The adjoining bathroom door was ajar and Link peered into the warm light.

 

“You're not just here for sex, Link. Other people come over for sex. You're here for _me_.”

 

Water splashed and Rhett emerged, he dabbed his beard dry with a soft towel.

 

“Yeah.” Link looked up and saw Rhett in the orange half dark. “I'm here for you.”

 

Confidence bled into Link's smile and he let Rhett see it.

 

Then his hands reached up to bring Rhett down into him. Rhett's arms, a warm shield, surrounded Link, encased in another body he felt himself nourished. The depth of his touch starved hunger unknown to him until he was fed by the warmth of Rhett's weight against his body.

 

“That was interesting.” Rhett mumbled into Link's hair.

 

“I just needed to know. I'm not claiming you as my own I just, needed to know.”

 

“Well, now you do. I don't have the patience to balance people like that, Link. When I was younger, yeah, sure but now, I'm forty years old. I can't run around like I used to. I'm flexible but I can't stretch myself so far and snap back so easy.”

 

Link patted Rhett's back to comfort him, then elected to go in for a good solid supportive palm stroke. He seemed to need it.

 

“You sound like you're ready to take it slow, too. I know how you feel.” Link whispered.

 

Then his hair was brushed back by strong fingers and his mouth was kissed. His hands were held in the air between two bodies then guided across to press against Rhett's chest.

 

“What do you want, Link? You want me? You have me.”

 

Link was encouraged back, cautious steps mirrored by Rhett moved them back to the bed. Rhett sidestepped him and sat down first. A little bounce had his bun spring up and then settle.

 

Rhett drew Link in to stand between his parted legs.

 

“You're gonna stay the night.” Rhett brought Link's hands together and to his lips. He kissed and spoke into them. “You're gonna stay.”

 

“Yes, Rhett. I'm going to stay.” Link grinned, giddy and joyful. “Can I ask you to do something?”

 

Rhett looked up. He did not speak. He did not need to.

 

“I want to.” Link swallowed his question and instead removed his glasses to place them on the windowsill above Rhett's headboard. “Just kiss me.”

 

Rhett had not seen Link without his glasses. Link thought he looked a little funny with them off, used to himself in frames as he was.

 

“I don't want you to take this as an insult, Link because I mean it in the truest sense but you are a very pretty man.”

 

Rhett dragged Link forward and Link let himself be moved. He was in Rhett's lap again, then rolled over and spread out on Rhett's cool soft duvet.

 

“The moustache detracts from the prettiness but I appreciate the sentiment.” Link smirked into their next kiss.

 

Rhett was all over him. His shirt was tugged off and they moved together.

 

“This.” Link pulled at Rhett's shirt with both hands, it was so slick and soft when he stroked against Rhett's body. “Take it off. I wanna see you up close. I'm sick of that one photo.”

 

Rhett's arms went up over his head and back. That gave Link an incredible view of Rhett's body, his arms strong and thick, his torso stretched as he pulled the shirt up and off from the back.

 

When he settled back Link sucked in a breath.

 

“Goodness.”

 

Rhett's cheeks tinged red and he stroked a hand down his own chest.

 

“Over forty my ass.” Link wrapped his hand around the back of Rhett's neck to guide him back into his body.

 

He kissed him, slow and sweet and just like the other times. Familiar surprise chimed in Link at the gentle stroke of a tongue across his own.

 

“I'm gonna take my pants off, now.” Link assured. “And you can touch my body any way that you'd like to touch it.”

 

Rhett gave Link room to move and he drew his pants down without rising up. He shifted them down to his knees, trapped and at ease.

 

Rhett let out one of his wonderful gravelled groans and Link's skin tingled where fingers trailed his body. Rhett looked down their bodies and let his hand settle over Link's hip.

 

“I don't want to push you but, Link.” Rhett took a kiss from Link, then another. “Will you let me pleasure you this time?”

 

“Oh, gosh, Rhett, yeah.” Link could see Rhett, despite the absence of his glasses. His face was blurred at the edges but his struggle was obvious. “You really wanna, don't you.”

 

“Yeah, Link. I want you to feel good.” Rhett's hand cupped over Link's crotch and fondled him with no real direction or intention. “It's time, man. I've been waiting for you.”

 

Link hid his face in Rhett's shoulder. What a thing to say! Link felt ridiculous embarrassment at the notion. He had made this gorgeous man, who had a lot to teach him, wait just for the privilege of getting him off.

 

Confident caresses from Rhett's hands settled his thoughts back down. He floated into a space where he was ready for his body to be dealt with by another person. A drunk and relaxed state of absent self consciousness.

 

“There's much more to you than what's in your underwear, though, right, Link?” Rhett mumbled into Link's neck. “So much to play with.”

 

Link jolted back into the room with Rhett's lips around his nipple. It was a direct line, static and fizzy straight down to his cock. Rhett sucked and it drew Link into chuckled moans.

 

“Oh.” Rhett teased. “You like that?” He licked his lips and dove back in.

 

Link writhed on the bed and gripped Rhett's head as he slipped lower and let his tongue wriggle in his _belly button_.

 

Licking his belly button? What was that? No one had ever even tried to do anything to his belly button before.

 

“Ah, tickles, tickles!” Link shifted his legs and laughed. “Stop!”

 

Rhett pulled back and went back to torture Link's nipple. The left one, this time.

 

“Oh, darn, Rhett, it's real good.” Link was into it. Really into it. He felt his cock fill and ache in his briefs. He angled his hips over to get some friction against Rhett's side.

 

“You hard, Link?” Rhett eased back and kissed sloppily over Link's shoulder.

 

“You know I am.”

 

“I wanna hear you tell me.” To Link's delight, he blew a stream of warm air over his wet nipple.

 

“Yeah, I'm hard, Rhett.” He moaned.

 

“Take your underwear off. Show me your dick, Link.” Rhett smiled like he was issuing a dare. “Been wondering.”

 

Link shifted and drew his knees up. He pulled down his undies and his pants and flung them off the side of the bed.

 

He was naked, totally naked in Rhett's bed. Rhett still wore his pants, he was bare foot and shirtless.

 

“Not cold?” Rhett settled back around him.

 

Link shook his head.

 

Rhett breathed in deep and reached down. He wrapped his big fingers around Link's cock and stroked so slowly.

 

“You smell really good.” Rhett looked down at him like he was a treat. “Could get you off like this, hm?”

 

“Could.” Link whispered.

 

“Hm.” Rhett let go and stroked his grip down Link's thigh.

 

He hitched it up and let it hang over his arm. Link was on his side, facing Rhett, and he felt like this was where he should be.

 

“I wanna do what I promised. Help you get ready for me.”

 

_Smug bastard._

 

“That'd be very considerate of you, Rhett.”

 

Link wobbled over onto Rhett's body as Rhett stretched his arm awkwardly into his bedside table drawer. He brought out a semi-used tube of lubricant and tucked it under his side, hidden down against the sheet, out of Link's line of sight.

 

“Are you ready for that?”

 

“Very.” Link kissed Rhett's beard. “I told you your fingers are so nice.”

 

“Oh ho ho, so you're still into that, are you?” Rhett brought his hand up and stroked his index finger over Link's bottom lip.

 

Link had a tell. He was so obvious. He let his mouth open and lick over his top lip. He gazed up at Rhett as sweet as he could muster.

 

“God damn, Link.” Rhett did not push his finger into Link's mouth. “You really want it.”

 

Link let his tongue come out. He slid it down the pad of Rhett's finger and drew it back up.

 

“Jesusss.” Rhett hissed. “You're killing me.”

 

Link swallowed and took Rhett's finger into his mouth. He had to.

 

He sucked experimentally at first, then in rhythm as Rhett's head fell back and his eyes drifted closed. Link felt something very big and hot and blunt bump against his thigh and sucked harder.

 

“Ok, ok. Here.” Rhett pulled his finger back and re-approached with two together. “Get 'em wet, baby.”

 

_Baby._

 

Link let his saliva coat the fingers in his mouth. He could taste the lingering mango. Had Rhett planned that? It would not surprise Link if he had. The intensity of Rhett's stare at his mouth was beautiful. He looked lecherous with no intent to harm him or ask for more than Link would give. Link could let himself go and be as sultry as he dared for this patient man.

 

He moaned around the digits in his mouth, just to see what Rhett would do.

 

“Ffff.” Rhett's eyes unfocussed and his hips bucked.

 

Very nice.

 

“Ok, that's good and wet, Link.”

 

Link opened his mouth to let Rhett drag his fingers out. Still teasing him, Rhett let his fingers stroke over the top of his tongue on his retreat.

 

“These,” Rhett held his wet fingers between them, “are going somewhere I've wanted them to go for a long time.”

 

Link lifted his leg again, supported by Rhett's arm. Rhett leaned in for a kiss to distract him as the first gentle touches to his ass were given over.

 

Link was surprised once again when the touches turned out to be strong and confident. No sweet lingering caress, just Rhett's two fingers assuredly rubbing at his ass hole.

 

“That ok?” Rhett breathed. “Steady like that?”

 

“Yeah.” Link nodded.

 

Guys had previously taken Link's hesitancy as a sign that he would only want gentle physical contact. He had to urge men to be rough or even firm with him. Rhett seemed to have bypassed that train of thought and Link was very grateful that he had.

 

“Nng, yeah, Rhett, that's how I like it.” Link pressed his lips together.

 

“Good.”

 

Link twitched his hips, then when Rhett settled into the movement, he moved back to catch those two fingers against his hole.

 

“Ready for something in there?” Rhett muffled against Link's ear.

 

“Yeah. Slow.”

 

“Hey, hey.” Rhett brought his free hand up and stroked the side of Link's face to get his attention. “Nothing but. You hear me?”

 

Rhett then retrieved the lube that had warmed up beneath his body. He squeezed a good gooey amount onto his two fingers and coated them thickly. Then, he squirted even more into his cupped fingers.

 

“'S a lot.”

 

“Never enough.” Rhett assured him.

 

Then there was wet jelly swept up the crack of his ass and Rhett's warm fingers stroked his hole again.

 

“One at a time, hm?” Rhett's breath cast hot over Link's ear.

 

Everything about anal sex excited Link. Always had. He liked to have his legs spread open by another pair of hands. He adored how it felt to be rubbed from inside and have it spark all through his body. Despite his enjoyment, he had never had a chance to explore much about it. Usually he was the one to offer it up and his partners had never been so well informed as to make fingering his ass the main event.

 

He had been left to his own fingers and the internet to find pleasure inside himself.

 

Rhett was different.

 

Link shut his eyes but he could feel Rhett's hot gaze on his face. One finger stroked and stroked around and pressed inside.

 

Link kept quiet and his face went slack. The finger retreated for more sensitive stroking around before pushing back in, deeper this time. Deeper than Link would have guessed Rhett might dare to push it.

 

“Tell me how it's feeling, Link. Too much?”

 

“No. More.”

 

“When was the last time you had something in here?”

 

Link flushed hard. His neck burned, his nose was brilliant red and his moustache retained the sweat that burst across his top lip.

 

“You shy all of a sudden?” Rhett nipped at the shell of Link's ear. “Tell me. When did you last play with your ass, Link?”

 

Rhett started up a rhythm, in and out, strong confident strokes, not just a perfunctory step that halted penetration, Link could feel his thick finger caress his insides.

 

“Nnn, been kinda.” Link breathed deep. “Thinking about you. A lot.”

 

Rhett's eyebrows raised and he got that smug light in his eyes that Link just wanted to own.

 

“Been thinking about me.” Rhett cooed. “How lovely. You've been thinking about me with your fingers up your ass, Link?”

 

“Ah, ssshh.” Link gripped Rhett's shoulders covered his sweet mouth with his fingers to quiet him.

 

“I think someone's lying to me.”

 

Rhett pulled his finger back, worked his digits around in the lube that coated the crack of his ass and then pushed two fingers up inside him.

 

_Confident fingers._

 

“Rhett.” Link groaned, his hands fell down to grip Rhett's shoulders “Oh, gosh, you're good.”

 

“Look at this. So soft.” Rhett undulated his fingers in a wave inside Link and Link held on to him for dear life. “Lotsa' room in here.”

 

“Please.”

 

Rhett ducked again to suck a nipple into his mouth. His curly beard tickled and stimulated his chest and Rhett's wicked tongue tormented him unrelenting.

 

Link widened his hips. He stretched his leg to rest up on Rhett's hip to give him full access to any part of his body that he would like to mess with.

 

Rhett parted his fingers in Link's hole and there was an unmistakable pleasured whine poured out into the room.

 

“There's a lot going on, let it out.”

 

Link shifted his hips back and forth and Rhett curled his fingers inward. There was a spark and an ache and Link felt his cock harden impossibly.

 

“Ooh, Link, that's good isn't it.” Rhett moved his arm now, he would not let up on the angle at which he worked. “Right there, huh?”

 

“Mmm.” Link sucked his own tongue and let Rhett take care of him.

 

Rhett tapped his free fingers over Link's chest. Then they secured themselves in Link's hair. It was not a playful tug meant to dominate and control him, it was support and assurance.

 

He wanted to open up for Rhett like a window to let in air. He could fill up and burst, explode but enact none of the violence that that action would entailed. Link's mind swam around sexual encounters he had previously had.

 

He thought about disappointment and the average level of attention men had paid to his body. No real focus in the act of love making but their need to get off.

 

Rhett had _asked_ to pleasure him. Just wanted to know what it looked like on his face. How Link sounded.

 

“Where you going?” Rhett brought Link back into the moment.

 

“Can I cum like this?” Link asked.

 

“Don't ask _me_.” Rhett chuckled.

 

“I want to. I'm gonna try.”

 

“Oh, Link, don't fight for it, go back, slow down.” Rhett eased his approach, took his strokes in Link's ass back to not so urgent. “If you have to force it, its not worth the effort. Why get so relaxed and open just to force yourself. I wanna see you melt for it.”

 

Link nodded and wanted to understand. The lack of blood in his brain made it impossible.

 

“If it happens, it happens. You're ready to cum, now?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“Ok. Let me see you cum, boy.”

 

And easy as that Rhett was tugging at his cock. Link had leaked a lot more than he usually did when he had sex. What did that mean?

 

It was exactly what Link needed. Stimulation all over, something solid and moving inside him, handsome eyes watching him unfold.

 

He felt wound up and tangled. He could drown wrapped in Rhett's arms and he would be fine. He was headed for a big wave and it passed quietly over his head.

 

He hoped his sounds came out right. He hoped his moans sounded as good in the air as they felt rushing up from his lungs.

 

“All over me, Link!” Rhett laughed.

 

Link unclosed his eyes to survey the damage. Rhett's chest, his hand, his belly were all spattered with semen.

 

“Oh, gosh, I'm sorry.” Link wobbled out an apology. Two gorgeous fingers left his ass and he felt like throwing a tantrum at the loss, cum covered lover be damned.

 

“Good job I still got this close by, huh.” Rhett smiled so warmly Link's heart swelled.

 

The fluffy towel from the bathroom made a second appearance. Rhett swiped and dabbed at the offending areas. He swirled it around his fingers to clean off what was left of the melted lubricant.

 

“You look wrecked, Link.” Rhett dove in to reaffirm their wavelength with a well deserved kiss. “Beautiful.”

 

Link was pretty sure his eyes were crossed and would never straighten out.

 

“That was, well, that was more than I hoped you would give me.” Rhett settled down on his back, he pulled Link to lay against him

 

“Gonna fuck me, now?” Link mumbled.

 

“No, Link.”

 

“What?”

 

“No way. You're not ready, I'm not ready.”

 

“You're not ready?” Link asked, sober again at the words. He had taken in enough oxygen to replenish whatever brain cells had been shot out of his dick, it seemed.

 

“No, Link. I'm not. I've got something I need to work out.”

 

“Oh.” Link rested his head down on Rhett's chest. “Gotta let someone down, huh?”

 

“Not really. Just gotta tie up a loose end.”

 

“That's fair.”

 

“You know what you asked me for, earlier, don't you?”

 

Link was grateful that they were not facing each other directly in that moment.

 

“I think so, yeah. I'm asking you to commit to me.”

 

“Mmn.” Rhett chewed out a sound. “It's not something I can just decide right away. When you commit, you're giving another person permission to ruin your heart, if they choose to.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You asked me to wait for you. Now, I guess I'm asking if you can bear to wait for me.”

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett, sweetheart, honey, It's not that deep, babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #DramaticYogaManbunBaby

 

 

Link Snored.

 

He also had donned blue pyjamas before he slept in Rhett's bed despite Rhett having previously seen his entire naked body.

 

“Listen. I think I shouldn't have said what I said last night. It was just a spur of the moment thing that popped into my head.”

 

Link looked tired. He also looked at ease. He was that good type of tired. Wrung out and rinsed clean.

 

Rhett had loved it. With not much work on his part he had had Link open up like an orchid; sweet, pink and stronger than he looked.

 

Maybe be was a little over poetic at that time in the morning. He did not wear pyjamas. He loped around the kitchen in his boxer shorts and well worn slippers.

 

“You can't take it back, Link. You said it. I'm glad you let me know what you're looking for.”

 

Rhett plucked a few wilted leaves from the hoya plant by his sink.

 

“I'm just, I just.” Link sighed and gave up on the battle with his laces to just rest his head in his hands where he sat on his stool.

 

“Hey.” Rhett sipped his tea and came around to put a hand on Link's back. “Don't undo all that good work I did last night. Breathe, Link. Don't be embarrassed. You told me what you needed to tell me. My silence on the matter doesn't mean I'm unhappy.”

 

Link's moustache wiggled when he sniffed up and put his glasses on.

 

“Ok. Ok, yeah, you're right.” Link smiled up at him and Rhett bent down to kiss his toothpaste fresh lips.

 

“Mmh.” Rhett stroked Link's hair. “You don't have to leave right now, by the way. I've got no plans, you're welcome to stay a while.”

 

“No.” Link tied his right shoe and lifted his phone from the counter. “My ride's just around the corner. Thanks for the offer.”

 

Link pressed his lips together. Then he gave a half shrug.

 

“So. Thanks, Rhett.”

 

Link slapped a confident hand on Rhett's shoulder and passed him towards the door.

 

“Hey, the hell you think you're going without kissing me goodbye?”

 

Link opened the front door and just stood there. He struggled with what he had proposed but Rhett approached him like there was nothing between them. No nerdy polo shirt, no sleepy morning yawns, no hesitance. Just a kiss. Untainted and fresh.

 

“Don't give up just 'cause the ball's in my court, now. You gotta give me a real good reason to think about what you want. Why do you want me, Link?”

 

Rhett almost dropped his hot tea when link swept his arms up, desperate to push their bodies together, to feel.

 

“Oop.” Rhett laughed as he held the mug away from them both. “Careful, buddy.”

 

“If that was the last time, the only time. I'm happy. To leave it like this, I'm happy.”

 

Dramatic exits were not easy to handle on a sunny Saturday at seven am but Rhett sighed it all out over Link's shoulder.

 

“Come on.” He patted Link's behind and put a period on the issue with a firm kiss to Link's lopsided smile. “You'll miss that ride.”

 

Link nodded and hefted his bag up his arm as he walked down the drive. Rhett watched him leave, sipped his tea, waved when Link looked back, enjoyed the soft chime of a string of bells hung on his porch.

 

Inside, Rhett downed his tea and went straight out back to lay out his mat and stretch.

 

In the back of his mind he heard nothing. He focussed hard to keep the burn he had felt in his bed with Link alive as he thought. He relived it for what seemed to be a fleeting second at a time. His body let him experience the intensity in little waves that bloomed pleasant in his belly.

 

Maybe his effort to bring it up the conversation with Link had been a misstep but that was how Rhett worked. He pushed an issue, avoidance was a danger. Passive inaction had proved fatal for relationships he had worked at in the past.

 

This was not a relationship. They had not even fucked, yet.

 

Rhett shook his head and took a deep, clean breath into the bottom of his lungs as he reached up high and bent forward to touch the floor with straight legs.

 

Birdsong around his head and clear blue above gave Rhett a sense of intense clarity.

 

He hoped the way Link's blissful face flashed in his mind would not interfere with his groove while he worked.

 

In order to handle an emotion, Rhett had to work out from where in his body it came from.

 

It used to be simple, when he had been young, emotions came one at a time in a line to be dealt with as the situation called for. Abstract complexity was a barbed thorn.

 

Sleeping with whoever he chose, being able to cut off rather than deal with other's messy emotions was a blessing. He had cut pain out of his life with a sharp knife to escape the uncomfortable silence of toxic relationships.

 

It broke him down and he had almost drowned in the feeling.

 

The free and single life was great. No ties to anyone else's damage. He could focus on his own wounds and let them heal that way.

 

But what was the point in healing if not to receive love and affection with no hindrance?

 

He spoke about love constantly, with his students, with his friends. Love was a big part of his practice. Accepting the love of everything around him had helped him to expunge a million secrets, shake them from his body and carry on.

 

He pushed through a stiffness in his right arm and remembered Link's face in ecstasy, yet again.

 

He must have been going in circles.

 

The back of his mind was still silent.

 

Link had made their simplicity complicated. That was entropy at work, the universe only got more complex as time continued on.

 

When he had snared men into his life before he had always been a bit of a wreck. Confident in his mind but really just alone beside another person who was likewise alone.

 

It _had_ been easy with Link, actually. His hands had not trembled and his stomach felt settled when he thought back over their moments together.

 

Settling Link's nerves had brought his guiding hands out to touch and soothe and it seemed to be a key. A gate to part of him that usually slept soundly while his partners fell apart and he failed to pick up their pieces.

 

Rhett had sought out his fair share of bad relationships when he had been looking for them. People looked for things in him that just were not there or that he was not at liberty to pull from himself and give to another. Support and care, an ear to whisper secrets into.

 

Rhett wanted to be impressed by his partner. He wanted their internal selves to be grand and beautiful. He wanted a mate who was better than him to come into his life and fill up the empty places inside.

 

Not buying into _“there's someone for everyone”_ sentimentality made men and women hesitant. If he was not on a quest to find his perfect match, what was he working towards? If he did not want to settle down, what was the point in making an effort in any relationship?

 

Rhett found himself barrelling into poses. He grunted as he lunged, usually he stepped steady, he had a good centre of balance.

 

He curved his body over into triangle pose and looked up. No clouds, just the clear and empty sky.

 

He was going in circles for sure.

 

Rhett had had a good time despite his own unquenched overactive libido. It was like being tortured with feathers with Link. Holding off on his own orgasm had been oddly acceptable. His own desire had burned easy. He had amazing self control and displaying it to Link almost got him off more than a quick fuck might have.

 

He sighed and went to his knees to focus.

 

What could be better than coming out and telling Link, out right, that he was not sure.

 

What did he feel in his heart?

 

Could he put a name to it?

 

Was it fear?

 

If his class members asked him about Link, what would he tell them? What words would he use to describe what they were doing?

 

Rhett could not look past his emotions when they crested. He knew there was no way to rid the whirl-some thoughts from your mind than to work through them.

 

He had to slow the river down, breathe, cross the water, he was safe.

 

He had to take it apart, like he had done with Link's needy, gorgeous little body.

 

Perhaps if Rhett listened hard enough, the universe would send him what he needed to know.

 

Rhett's phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett charges $15 for a standard beginner's class(all levels welcome) and $40 for a three week package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my French baby bro for encouraging me to be as flowery as I darn well want to be about two comedy characters <3

 

 

All of his mouth had been kissing him and Link let Rhett use his tongue and fingers to draw every drop of strain from his body.

 

He was in his head. Even later on that day after he had stayed the night with Rhett, he felt he might fall into the sky. Airy and open and unusual.

 

He knocked on the front door. He flicked one of the wind chimes at Rhett's porch and the light glinted off it into his lenses in a rainbow splash of colour.

 

He noticed a flower, half open that already dripped nectar by the front door in a small ceramic container. Its leaves were fuzzy and muted but its burst swollen flower head revealed intense peach and white, sea foam green against flushed powder pink.

 

It took a few moments longer than usual for Rhett to answer and to Link's delight, he came from around the corner of the red brick house to greet him.

 

He wore all white. His linen pants showed off his calves and slender ankles and a loose fit shirt that showed the dip at his clavicle.

 

He looked sweaty and flushed.

 

“Link! Hey, buddy. Come on back.” Rhett waved him around the house and he followed.

 

“Where're we going?” Link flashed a grin and dove his hands in the pockets of his shorts. “I didn't interrupt your alone time, did I?”

 

“Link, this is Jessie.”

 

Link's grin simmered down to a cordial smile.

 

“Oh. Hello.”

 

Jessie was very pretty. She had soft dark hair, wispy strands of it fell across her temple as she bundled it up into a scrunchie high on her head. She moved to stand confident in her tight pink and purple sports wear.

 

“Hi, you here for a session?” She grinned. She looked red and damp and happy. “Never seen you at a lesson, before.”

 

“Uh, I don't do yoga. Well, not yet, not before. No yoga.”

 

Jessie looked to Rhett.

 

“He's new.” Rhett assured her.

 

“Don't know if I wanna sign up for anything, yet.” Link rocked on his heels.

 

“Well, maybe I don't know if you'd make a good study, yet. Ever thought about _that_ , Mr. No Yoga?” Rhett stood at his full height and folded his arms over his chest.

 

Jessie hid her smile and rolled up her mat.

 

“I'm sure I'll be great at it. It's just stretching.” Link said with a shrug.

 

Link took a blue mat from the little orderly stack of foam swirly shapes in the corner of the yard. He carried it smugly to the centre of the patio, just edged into the space where Jessie's mat had sat. He tugged hard at a velcro strap and the whole mat popped open before he was ready for it. He tripped and wobbled, righted himself and then spread his arms out wide to catch himself as he fell forward onto all fours with his hands pushing at the top corners of the mat.

 

He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. He slowly knelt down and brushed imaginary dirt from the mat and wiped at his moustache like nothing had happened.

 

“So.” Jessie kindly interrupted the spectacle of Link's embarrassment. “See you next week at lessons with the group?”

 

“Yeah, sure, of course.” Rhett replied.

 

Link did not look up to see them part. He did not want to watch them hug or kiss or shake hands or whatever the yoga equivalent of a goodbye handshake was.

 

Link thought a brotherly-sisterly high five would have been sufficient.

 

Rhett shut the fence gate and slid the dead bolt across. The fence was high and crowned with dark wood points, occasional curled climbing plants and various shiny ornamental hanging objects.

 

“The yards completely private.” Rhett turned and moved to his own mat. “I like to do private sessions out here.” He flipped his mat over and knelt down.

 

“Must make some good money working from home.”

 

“It's good, yeah.”

 

“She's pretty.”

 

Rhett looked up and met Link's eyes.

 

“Come over here.” Rhett slapped the other end of his own mat. “Come sit with me.”

 

Link abandoned his mat. He sat his butt down in front of Rhett with his legs crossed.

 

“Wanna try some positions with me?”

 

“You're not tired? You just got done.”

 

“I feel energized.” Rhett waggled his eyebrows like a fool and Link felt he would do anything Rhett asked of him just then.

 

As it was, Rhett lifted his arms above his head and breathed in deep. Link followed his lead and did the same. Link's chest filled and he held it until Rhett let his breath go.

 

Then they lowered their arms together and Rhett let his hands fall limp into his lap. He sat with his eyes closed and continued to breathe. He looked so at ease.

 

“Just breathe, Link.” Rhett peeped one eye open. “Close your eyes and breathe.”

 

Link swallowed and drew breath through his nose, then out through his mouth. Was that right?

 

“Can I show you?”

 

Link opened his eyes as Rhett approached.

 

“Uh, I guess.”

 

“Here.” Rhett knelt close and pressed a hand to just under Link's breast bone. “Your diaphragm.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“Hm, it's weakened from all that time sitting at your desk. Let it do the work, don't raise your shoulders when you breathe in. Let them fall and relax. Breathe out as much as you can, then breathe in using your belly. You understand?”

 

Link felt embarrassed when he pushed out his belly but Rhett only brought his other hand to rest on his back to steady him.

 

“That's good. In and out.” Rhett breathed with him, guided him. “If your ribs move and your abdomen does not, you're not using your diaphragm. Belly breathing is the deepest breathing.”

 

Link nodded and his focus shifted to Rhett's face. He looked perfectly confident. Completely sure. Incredibly sexy.

 

“You like to teach?”

 

“Yes. Very much.” Rhett smiled. “You're doing great, Link. This breath moves blood around and kind of massages your internal organs.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“Ha, yeah it's kind of weird but it's great for you. How does it feel?”

 

“Odd but calm. Calmer than when I got here.”

 

“Well, this type of breathing is called Adham Pranayama.”

 

Link blinked.

 

“But we can just call it belly breathing, hm?”

 

Link laughed.

 

“Right. Now you got the basic breath, let's try something cool.”

 

Link hoped cool meant easy and fun.

 

“C'mere.”

 

Rhett gestured towards himself and Link tilted his head.

 

“What?”

 

“I wanna try a pose with you. It's not yoga, it's Tantric poses, Link. You, you are still into that, aren't you?”

 

Hot and pink faced Link nodded and shuffled over to sit before Rhett.

 

“Ok. First one is easy as pie.” Rhett reached forward and stroked down Link's neck. “We can try it and then do some breaths. Sound good?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“Right. So, you've already got your butt on the mat. Awesome. I want you to put your feet flat on the mat, hip width apart with your knees pointing up in the air. Use your hands behind yourself to balance. Ok?”

 

Link rolled his eyes, this was easy. He moved his feet and leant back.

 

“This good?”

 

“Very.” Rhett paused and Link felt his gaze run up his bare arms, over where his polo shirt rested at his collar, down over his shorts and his bare legs.

 

“Next?” Link prompted.

 

“Next, I get involved.”

 

Rhett scooted forward and moved Link's knees apart with a gentle touch so he could move between his legs.

“This is called The Boat. I think it's meant to represent a row boat.”

 

Rhett put his own feet on the outside of Link's hips with his own knees bent, his legs were so long they stretched back behind Link quite far.

 

Rhett was in his lap.

 

Rhett was so close to his body. The few places where contact was made, Link could feel how warm Rhett was. He was so _big._

 

“And then you can mix it up.” Rhett tucked his arms under Link's legs. “I can draw you in close, like this.”

 

Careful pressure dragged Link forward and as their legs spread open with the movement, their chest were brought closer.

 

Face to face.

 

Their crotches were also exposed and Link felt opened up, exposed to Rhett's eyes. A comfort then that Rhett was likewise opened up.

 

“Comfortable?”

 

“Mhm.” Link sighed up at Rhett.

 

“Let's breathe a little then. Ten breaths, yeah?”

 

Rhett closed his eyes and Link could not ignore the wonderful, deep seated scent that drifted from Rhett's healthy skin. It must have been from his previous session, him and Jessie had worked up a sweat. It was not the bad smell Link associated with men's exercise. It was clean and musky and so masculine Link felt his body react.

 

And he just let it happen.

 

He breathed deep with Rhett. There was a back and forth in their bodies as they breathed deep. A silent chain formed between them as they breathed deep. A hormonal resonance between them as they breathed deep.

 

Link opened his eyes and caught the heavy gaze Rhett had settled on him.

 

“You like this one?” Rhett's voice was low and content.

 

“Yeah. It's comfy. Don't know if I could hold it for long, my arms are stiff.” Link lifted one hand to push his glasses into place.

 

“Wanna try another?”

 

“Yeah. Please.”

 

They extricate themselves and let their touches linger. Rhett gave Link's thigh a supportive tap.

 

Rhett sat with his legs together stretched out in front of him. He took up most of the mat that way, his legs went on forever.

 

“Ok. I sit like this, to start, and Link, I want you to come stand to my left.” Rhett wiped at his beard and tapped the side of the mat.

 

Link stood where he was guided.

 

“Ok, now turn and face away from me, toward the house.”

 

Link's eyebrow shot up but he complied.

 

“Ok, slowly, step one foot over my legs so you're standing one foot here,” he tapped the mat to his right, “and one to my left.”

 

Link stepped over Rhett and waited.

 

“Now kneel on either side of my thighs.”

 

Link looked back over his shoulder and noticed Rhett's very self satisfied grin.

 

Oh, he thought he was smart.

 

Link knelt down and made a show of it. He stuck out his ass. Link was well aware of how cute his ass was and he liked to use it whenever he could. He lowered himself slow and easy. He shuffled so that the inside of his pale thighs pushed against Rhett's.

 

“Good?” Link asked. He kept his ass elevated, did not lower himself to sit in Rhett's lap.

 

“Very.”

 

“What now?”

 

“Give me your hands.” Rhett held out his arms and Link supported himself with them like he was sat in an armchair. Their hands clasped.

 

Then, Link's eyes shot down to Rhett's legs as they started to part and rise.

 

“Woah, uh.”

 

“Easy.” Rhett moved with Link and supported him with his body.

 

Rhett's legs came up and he planted his feet firm on the mat. Link was spread open, no choice but to lean back and let his behind settle against Rhett's crotch.

 

His gasp was soft but clear.

 

“Too much?” Rhett spoke into Link's ear.

 

“No.” Link shook his head, flushed and excited. “Not too much.”

 

His body was controlled by Rhett in that position. Spread and off balance, opened up and accessible. All down the centre of his body he ached and fought off the urge to struggle for control.

 

Deep rumbled satisfaction ran through Link's body from Rhett's chest when he gave in.

 

“What's this one called?” Link let his head fall back against Rhett's shoulder.

 

“Well, actually.” Rhett nuzzled at Link's neck. “This one doesn't have a name but I call it Daddy bear and Baby bear.” Rhett's hand let go of Link's own and settled gentle over his temple.

 

“Ppff, haha.” Link laughed loud and snorted like a moron.

 

“Hey.” Rhett chided. “No laughing in yoga. Or tantra. It's serious. Not supposed to enjoy yourself too much.”

 

“I'm enjoying you.”

 

They were both quiet at that.

 

“Let's do the breaths then, huh?” Link suggested. He wriggled back against Rhett's body. He felt small and protected.

 

Link was too far gone to stop himself from the dangerous indulgence of trust he had invested in Rhett already.

 

“Yeah. Just ten again, ok?”

 

“Mmh.”

 

Link let all the air out of his lungs and breathed with his belly again.

 

When Rhett reached around to press his hand against Link's stomach, Link felt Rhett's cock jerk against his spine.

 

“Can I get you off?” Link whispered back to Rhett.

 

“Yeah, Link.” Rhett nodded. “I'd like that.”

 

Rhett lowered his legs and let Link decide their next move.

 

“I wanna do the boat again. But you're on top. Yeah?”

 

“Ok. Sounds good.”

 

They rearranged themselves again, Link found he enjoyed being tangled up with Rhett.

 

Then Link was faced with Rhett's legs spread open for him, his arms rested back behind him and he stretched. Rhett's body was long and gorgeous. He reached and his stark white shirt rode up to reveal his soft stomach. He had those lines crested over his hips, those interesting abdominal lines that men carved when they worked out.

 

Rhett was not well muscled or especially sculpted but he had a trim waist for his size and ruddy skin and hair teased up from under his pants to his navel. He curved himself like a cat but too large to be domestic. Perhaps a panther or a mountain lion.

 

Link used his legs to tug Rhett back towards him.

 

“I wanna touch your cock. Is that ok?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Link looked down and there it was, dark and hard and big in Rhett's linen pants. He gripped it and stroked through the fabric and Rhett all but purred.

 

“Ooh, Link.”

 

Link caught Rhett's pleasured look of bliss before he turned it to the sun. His profile illuminated elegant and handsome like some classical statue.

 

Link must have been horny for that type of thought to drift through his mind.

 

He tugged Rhett's waistband forward. He remembered the photo Rhett had sent. His dick was nice. Very nice. It had made Link blush and stammer when he had thought of it at work or the grocery store or just at lunch when he ate his sandwich alone.

 

And now, as he revealed it, dark and uncut and lovely, he just wanted his lips around it, wanted it in his ass, in his hands for a long time.

 

It had a thick vein that ran serpentine down the right side. The head was dark and alive under his suitably ample foreskin. It looked velvety soft and virile. Healthy. His pubic hair was sandy blonde and frothy above the root of his cock then down to curl around his balls. It spread fluffy across his pubic bone and touched just to the edge of where the inside of his thighs joined his groin.

 

“You approve?” Rhett asked.

 

“Yeah.” Link sighed.

 

He took Rhett's cock in one hand, ran it from the base to the tip. It was eternally satisfying to do so and Link's own dick throbbed, trapped in his shorts.

 

“What's the plan?” Rhett prompted.

 

“You've waited a long time, Rhett. What would you like?”

 

He really liked the feel of having the centre of Rhett's pleasure in his hands.

 

“You're gorgeous and fuckable and sweet as honey and well, honestly, Link, I'm gonna go off any moment, man.”

 

Link laughed.

 

“ I swear it, sssh, don't laugh.” Rhett readjusted his hands behind himself on the mat. “No sudden moves.”

 

“Can I just stroke you, like this?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Come closer.” Link used one hand to pull Rhett's shoulder forward.

 

They were sat in each other's laps. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link's whole upper body and kissed him on the mouth. Link opened up for Rhett, again. They moved together, embraced fully in Rhett's yard in the sunny afternoon light.

 

“Can you cum like this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you been thinking about cumming in my mouth, Rhett?”

 

“Link.”

 

“This big cock's really been playing on my mind.” Link felt sweat gather under his armpits and groaned. “Been aching just to touch it. So warm and heavy. Feels really good to touch you like this, Rhett.”

 

Shaft in one hand, Link brought the other down to swipe at the droplet of dew that had emerged from Rhett's slit. He brought it up, smelled it and adored the groan from Rhett's throat that earned him. Then he wiped it over his lower lip and let his tongue swipe out to taste it. He sucked on his finger and when it was clean rested it back against Rhett's shoulder.

 

When he resumed the rhythmic tug of his hand, the pads of Link's fingertips scorched against the raw head of Rhett's cock, Rhett's fingers buried dark burnt violets deep into Link's soft thighs in turn.

 

Link gasped at the sharp blunt pain and drew his chest up against Rhett's.

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

Rhett let his jaw go slack on a gasp and Link licked into his lips. He hooked his hand around the back of his neck and got deep into his mouth. His tongue stroked relentless and strong.

 

“Give it to me.” Link demanded.

 

Rhett was deep dark red and Link bit at his neck. He nuzzled into his beard just like he had fantasized. The damp, sweet, masculine scent coupled with the unexpected softness of the hair punched Link hard in the stomach.

 

“Oh, Rhett, come on. Do it for me.”

 

Link felt Rhett's dick throb in his hand like Morse coded signal to indicate his deep pleasure. He felt him tremble in his arms, the beautiful-est, fragile-est, strongest most divine shiver ran through his core and down his arms into Link's body.

 

Rhett's eyes rolled and he groaned loudly, very loudly, so loud that Link worried for the neighbours.

 

His cock pulsed and a string of pearls erupted between them. They scattered across their laps and cascaded down Link's knuckles to drip from his forearm.

 

Rhett collapsed forward, drained and vulnerable.

 

Link felt smothered, dirtied, folded up and encased in serenity.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Seal of Satisfaction. (now with a gorgeous illustration by my good friend Scotty who means so much to me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched all of Buddy System 2 over two days and I really enjoyed it.

 

 

Rhett's palms were raw with all the things he wanted to do to Link. For him, Link was an interest that filled his day. He stood in the early morning in the backyard, fresh and half naked.

 

Every flower in the garden had a mouth, every bird that ate from the feeder had its purpose. All his senses were lined up for one person. He thought of him often and conversing through an app on his phone seemed stagnant and sterile.

 

There was a certain delicate way that he tapped his glasses when he smiled through an opinion. Usually he offered his fingers in shapes between them to speak with his mouth and his hands together when he could not fathom a word. The bristled hair at the back of his neck offered a microcosm of textures for Rhett when he laid his hand across it or brushed it with his lips in an embrace from behind.

 

He longed for Link.

 

Perhaps he could redeem himself with Link. Perhaps this was not a place to be hesitant. Fear was a luxurious indulgence. Inaction would be cowardly and unfair.

 

Some of who Rhett was inside still remained hidden. His home and his hobbies were representative of who he really was and who he wished his noblest self could aspire to be. Link had seen through the facade and asked questions that tugged at his primal unsheathed self.

 

Link made him laugh.

 

A photo sprang up to him through his screen. A book cover titled “ _The Kitty Karma Sutra”_ with a water colour illustration of two embracing cats by a lake. One cat, the larger of the two, sat with a lotus held in its paw, the other smaller cat licked at the seated cat's ear.

 

Link's adjoined message: _Maybe I should pick up a copy. Are you a dog person?_

 

Full grown men, both of them.

 

As he rose to meet the sun with his body, stretched tall on his mat, breathed and stilled with Link in his mind, legs a little open, he found arousal very readily buried under his skin.

 

_**Come over tonight?** _

 

_Ok :)_

 

The kiss that met him at the door later that afternoon had been everything Rhett needed. Satisfaction in a complete circuit between his daydreams and reality.

 

Link's moustache tickled where it caught up in his own.

 

“You got a see-saw?” Link pointed out to the front yard.

 

“That's always been there, man.”

 

“And you're drinking coffee?” Link noticed Rhett's fluffy handled mug in his hand.

 

“Yeah. I just decided that I _love_ coffee. I bought a machine that can make every kind of coffee drink.”

 

“Every kind of coffee drink?”

 

“Every kind.”

 

“Oh. That's normal.”

 

Link stepped up the porch step and followed Rhett into the house with his tidy overnight bag. Yet again, he dropped it by the door inside.

 

Once out of the sun, they kissed. Then once more when the door closed. Rhett put his mug down and his fingers pushed under the collar of Link's polo shirt, light pink this time.

 

Hands and fingers wove over their bodies.

 

“Wait. Wait.” Rhett unwillingly de-tangled them. Two necklace chains knotted, frustrated. “I wanna show you something.”

 

“Mmmh.” Link tucked his fingers down into the waistband of Rhett's silky pants. “I wanna see what you wanna show me.”

 

“No! Hah, no, Link. I kinda, did something for you. For us.” Link tilted his head and let Rhett take his hand. “Come on, buddy.”

 

Rhett drew them both into the hallway and stopped outside the lounge door.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Uh, yeah? I don't know what I'm supposed to be prepared for but yeah, go ahead.”

 

Rhett opened the door and Link stepped inside.

 

“I thought, well I told you about the room me and my ex had for this stuff and just figured if you wanted the full experience I should be a good host and fix up something nice for us.”

 

It had taken him a while but he was very happy with the result. Packed away in clear plastic boxes in the attic, Rhett had pulled out drapes of woven and silky fabric, plump betassled cushions and rugs. The Ottoman still had pride of place, it lived in the lounge.

 

His masks, his record player and the antelope head had been stashed away. No longer any space for anything powerful in the room except for Rhett and Link themselves.

 

Oranges and greens, pinks, yellows all layered and sumptuous. He had draped the window, white light shone through in a haze to give the space a closed and intimate feel. Rhett shut the door behind him, a string of stuffed little elephants and bells hung from the hook on the inside.

 

A low bed took centre stage. The coffee table pushed aside and hidden behind fabric, a soft mattress on the floor over the rug. The sofa had had to stay, Rhett had piled it with soft blankets and cushions from all over the house.

 

Plants that lived in the kitchen, on the patio and in his bathroom were all brought along to make the room a lush, clean-aired space. Amber incense added a warmth and settled to hang on everything in the room.

 

“Rhett.” Link did not say much else.

 

It took some time for them to calm down. Rhett had sprawled on the couch and Link had overwhelmed him with kisses and strokes and a warm body that responded to his touch so keen and receptive that he almost lost track of what he had planned for them both.

 

“Wait, Link, there's more.”

 

“I know, keep kissing me, man. We can do more just let me take your pants off.” His hands tugged at Rhett's pants again.

 

“No, Link.” Rhett took Link's hands in his own. He sucked in a deep brave breath and shifted to sit up with Link still planted wonderfully in his lap. “I wanna feel close to you. I understand, I never waited for it before. You're kind of special to me. Well, at least you seem different. I don't know you but I wanna. I wanna know you, Link.”

 

“Ok. Well, can we at least get on the bed?” Link rubbed his butt against Rhett's thighs.

 

They tumbled down to sit on the silk spread mattress.

 

Link's hands were all over Rhett's body.

 

“And I think I'm ready for something like that.” Rhett spoke between hot kisses. “I'm ready to be present. In this room with you, let's connect, Link.” Link's fingers pushed up under Rhett's shirt. “Let's be intentional about it. I don't want a quick fuck with you, Link. I want it to be, kinda, like a union.”

 

“What?” Link rose from kissing over Rhett's belly with his glasses askew.

 

“I wanna teach you, Link. For instance, right now, with our arms around each other.” Rhett stroked Link's back. “And your hands on my shoulders like this and your foot hooked around my calf, this is called the mixture of sesamum seed with rice _._ ”

 

Link laughed, pushed up his glasses and kissed Rhett's neck.

 

“Mmh.”

 

“So this is like, tantric lessons with your host: Rhett the yogi?”

 

“Karma Sutra, Link.”

 

“Oh.” Link backed off and stopped squeezing Rhett's shoulders so tight.

 

“No, no it's all good. Good stuff, Link. It's all part of it. There's no real good and bad. No way to get it wrong. Just names for the different stages of sex and parts of the body.”

 

“I don't wanna do something dumb and embarrass myself.” Link pressed close and nuzzled into Rhett's beard.

 

“I understand.” He breathed. “You'd probably find it weird if I read it out loud. Its all based on animals, anyway.”

 

“Like doggy style?”

 

“Yeah, basically. Sparrows and bulls and cows. There's a whole chapter on just kissing.” Rhett bit his lip and let his gaze drop to Link's wet mouth.

 

“You're a good kisser.” Link whispered. He pressed his fingers against Rhett's lips.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Rhett said.

 

It was as he undressed himself that Rhett realized they had not been naked together.

 

They settled down on the bed and wrapped their arms around each other, face to face.

 

 _Oh_ , to be pressed against Link. To have his skin warm and welcome rub against his own in all the best places satisfied Rhett completely. Well, almost completely.

 

He did notice that Link had kept his socks on.

 

For a time they both explored with their hands. Link's chest was so very nice to rub and caress. He had soft hair all over, up his arms and down his legs.

 

He felt welcome around Link's body. Link made settled sounds of comfort and easy rest. They were both lax and lazy. Link's own hands pinched and squeezed at Rhett's chest. Link's fingers were slim and his hands shook when they were not in contact with Rhett's skin.

 

They shared a constant kiss. Rhett's lips were sensitized and almost ached from so much pleasure.

 

“Gosh, every time your dick rubs against mine it feels perfect.” Rhett spoke low in Link's ear and Link made a pained sound of pleasure that gratified Rhett immensely.

 

“What's this called?” Link asked when he squeezed and stroked Rhett's hard on with greedy fingers.

 

“Uh, well, in the book it's called Lingam, a symbol of divine energy. Or sometimes a shaft of light.”

 

“Pretty fancy way to describe a gorgeous cock.” Link almost ate the word and squeezed down on Rhett's erection to punctuate his need.

 

“Can I fuck you, Link?”

 

Link shuddered and clutched Rhett's arms and Rhett took that as a firm yes.

 

It went the same as the first time he had opened up Link's body. Rhett had lubricant stashed behind the cushions under their heads. Link let himself be upturned and adjusted to Rhett's liking for it.

 

“You enjoy this part, don't you.” Link spoke when Rhett had two fingers working his ass.

 

“'Like it all.” Rhett bent down and took Link's cock in his mouth.

 

Link groaned. Rhett looked up to watch Link' face. Their back and forth of pleasure was a wonderful game. Rhett took Link's wet cock from his mouth and rubbed it all around his lips and over his tongue for Link to see. He sweated and blew out a breath as through watching his dick rub around in Rhett's beard was too much of a good thing to handle.

 

Perhaps two thick fingers in his ass and his cock in Rhett's mouth overwhelmed him.

 

“More?”

 

“Gotta give me more fingers, man.” Link sighed. His head fell back onto the pillows at the head of the mattress.

 

Rhett tried three fingers and marvelled at Link's serpentine struggle on his hand. He pressed deep and took his time.

 

Rhett draped himself over Link and drank more kisses from him. His sweet face contorted and his eyes fluttered.

 

“Ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Link's voice was a high whine that ached in Rhett's heart. “Is this what you meant when you said you wanted to know what's inside me? Pretty sure it's the same as what's in every guy you've fucked.”

 

“No. There's more.”

 

Rhett's next kiss for Link was hard and unforgiving. He swallowed Link's whimpers as he stretched him wide and drew out what he had. Their lips were suck-swollen and bitten to sweet overstimulation.

 

Rhett teased Link with his cock against his body. He rubbed and pushed it along the crack of his ass. Between his legs, under his balls and slipped it through his curious fingers.

 

When they both were sure, Rhett rolled on a condom and preened at Link's pleased sounds of approval as he stroked himself with more lube.

 

“Want you in my lap. Come here.”

 

Link held himself over Rhett's cock and Rhett let his eyes devour all of Link naked, vulnerable and aroused.

 

“Look at me, Link.”

 

And like that they were connected.

 

Link opened up like a flower, ripe and full and virile he pulsated and gave way and let Rhett see everything.

 

But then he stopped and his eyes clamped shut in discomfort.

 

“Woah, easy.” Rhett assured him. He stroked his hands down Link's sides and jolted at sudden pleasure when Link's body tightened up around him. “Wanna stop?” He rasped.

 

“No.”

 

“Breathe, then.” Rhett snaked his arms up around Link's back to hold him together.

 

Link's belly expanded against Rhett's own and they slid into union.

 

“Can you look at me, now?”

 

Link's wordless voice sent the signals right to Rhett's body and Rhett responded on instinct.

 

They struggled together, arms and legs around a ribcage, pulled and torn to be closer in the awkward puzzle of two bodies.

 

Then, Rhett found his head could rest comfortably on Link's shoulder and Link's body relaxed to let Rhett pierce him completely.

 

Spirals of impulse wrapped around Rhett's spine. He was there already, love and realisation of two beings together in a moment. Joined bodies and bundled up packages of raw longing wide and visceral. Wounds pressed together without fear of infection. Easy emotions sang through their physicality and Rhett felt Link right there with him. Felt for him on his behalf and vice versa.

 

They sheltered each other's nerves. Deep insight was no longer a trespass, Rhett owned the pleasure he created in Link, like a physical substance. It bridged the gap between two separate bodies. Their interior shared, outside and inside finally connected.

 

Once blown open, no longer able to reserve their intimacies, all the pleasure spots and sparks encouraged and discovered.

 

Startled yelps and plaintive coos were calmed automatically by comfort hums and sighs and indulgent sympathetic moans.

 

Link pushed and Rhett fell back onto their bed.

 

“Move your legs. Here.” Rhett lifted up and tucked one of Link's legs around his back, then the other to straddle his waist. “Uncomfortable?”

 

“No, Gosh, I'm like, sideways, Rhett.” Link's glasses had slid down his nose. Rhett loved that he had not removed them. He wanted to see. “Not had anything feel like this.”

 

Rhett rocked up and Link made a hiss, then wiggled from side to side with Rhett buried deep in his body.

 

Rhett's heart thudded at Link's soft sibilant lisp. His lips trembled. His fingers pinched and searched.

 

Rhett's eyes did not leave Link's face. Even when fingers found his hair and tugged his bun loose. His hair spread back on the pillow and Link stroked it. He grasped it at the nape of Rhett's neck, then let go and supported the back of his head with his palm.

 

 

Rhett gave in and he put his trust in Link's body. He let Link's limbs take over. His hand supported Link's thigh and helped him move. Link's hand went back behind himself and Rhett felt fingers rub around his cock.

 

And they were making love.

 

Finally, finally, finally.

 

Sweat beaded at Link's temple and his hair dampened as they got into it. Rhett's view was spectacular. Against the back drop of silks and bright colours Link's skin, hair and shoulders were incredible. Strong, male and confident. He could taste the satisfaction in the air. Links hormones called out into the room. The smell of their bodies an aphrodisiac. It rose and fed their excitement.

 

From smooth easy strokes their bodies began to bump together in urgency. Link tumbled ahead without him.

 

“You gonna cum?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Link kept riding him, up in his head he was doing all the work himself. “My ass feels so good I've been close this whole time.”

 

Rhett laughed and scooped Link over onto his back. He folded him up with his thighs rested on his belly to thread into him deeply.

 

Link cried at the depth of his penetration and covered his face. Rhett tugged at his wrist to see his face and to kiss his sweat damp moustached top lip. Incredible instincts of protection welled up in Rhett's nervous system and he could not stop kissing Link's adorable wailing mouth.

 

Rhett slowed. He drew out and returned in several gentle thrusts. Over and over he withdrew and pushed back and the draw and slide of Link's rim around his cock had his jaw slack. He pressed his forehead against Link's and their eyes met again to complete a circuit of mutual energy all crackling and fuzzy to every sense.

 

“I think.” Rhett gulped. “We're a pretty good match, Link.”

 

Link nodded ardent and open mouthed, dumb with pleasure.

 

“You can cum any time.”

 

And so he did and it was not a fight for Link this time. Rhett felt him spasm and grip from inside and then his frame tightened up around the point at which they were joined.

 

Rhett watched captivated as Link went loose all over as though he had fainted away.

 

Without having looked down, it felt like Link's innards had opened up just for Rhett the fluid of his body was smeared across his own belly where he had delved inside and explored.

 

Link had offered himself and his orifices could not contain all the tension that had been held back like a damn. Like a river through a keyhole.

 

Rhett gathered him up, removed himself and eased them into reclining side by side. Link's spine curved erotically back into Rhett's middle and Rhett accepted the invitation.

 

Link continued to tremble as Rhett gripped his forearm and his thigh to pull him back into his thrusts. Rhett let his pleasure out loud into Link's ear and nibbled and kissed and squeezed his way to orgasm with Link's hands splayed out in the air and against the sheets to hold on tight through the last few hard pushes Rhett gave him. He perhaps verged on too rough, too deep, too hard too much to control as he reached climax.

 

Primal affection shook him and he sucked at Link's skin.

 

Crashing waves died down and they heaved breath back into themselves. Their ecstasy lapped slower at the shore

 

Words returned to Rhett and he cuddled Link close.

 

“Oh.” He breathed. “You look sleepy.”

 

“Feel sleepy.”

 

“You're staying over?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They fell into sleep together. When they woke again, it was dark outside.

 

Link had removed his glasses while Rhett slept. His eyes shone like a nocturnal creature accustomed to darkness.

 

“Link?” His heart beat hard.

 

“Mm?” Link turned to see him.

 

“You know, I've been looking for a roommate.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
